Rider of the north
by Claudiodarlton
Summary: Hiccup wants to travel around the world and suddenly got himself into a war


The rider of the north

They were walking at night toward the villages docks moments before Hiccup was set to leave.

"Hiccup do you really have to leave?" Astrid asked while following Hiccup through the village of Berk.

" You know Astrid that i must. I cannot stand the idea of myself being a Chief. That's my dad's job." He said as he was putting his traveling gear on the back of Toothless who was ready to go. Suddenly a booming voice was heard as Stoick made his way to them.

" Son, where are you going?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

" I am going to explore the world for some time . I am not sure when i will come back." Hiccup said.

" But why? You need to stay and learn how to be a chief. That is your duty as the Heir of Berk." He said.

" I know dad, and that is the reason why i am going. I need to learn about the world in its true form and not in this false peace we live in. But i will come back to you. After all you are my family." Hiccup said while looking like he was telling a legendary story.

" I understand son. But how long will you be gone?" He asked

" I think it will be about six months. Then ill come back."

" You better keep that promise." Astrid said.

" Astrid i have a question for you."

" And what is it?"

" When i come back would you... I don't know how to say this."

" Say what? Hiccup what is wrong?"

" Astrid when i come back will you the beautiful Astrid Hofferson marry me."

Astrid looked in awe at the question.

" Hiccup i.. don't know what to say. I mean i have waited for you to ask me that question. But i..." Astrid wasn't able to answer.

" I will ask this question again when i come back. Now ill say goodbye and I would love it if you would wish me luck." With that Hiccup pulled himself to the saddle and flew off to south.

End of Flashback

It was a year since Hiccup left altough he promised to come back in six months.

" Hiccup where are you?" Astrid thought to himself.

She had been waiting for Hiccups return for a year and she finally lost hope.

After six months,no one heard about him Snotlout had been trying to get Astrid to marry him. Astrid had always said to Snotlout that she would wait for Hiccup even if it would take a hundred years. Snotlout had been trying to talk to Astrids parents about him marrying Astrid, but for her luck her parents had said no. Thats when Snoutlout stopped.

Astrid had been watching over to the sea for nearly two hours until she saw about 2 ships approaching Berk. She ran of to find the Chief.

4 hours later

Now villagers of Berk could see the crests on their ships. It was in shape of a wolfs head.

When they docked they ask so see the leader of the island which was Stoick The Vast the northerners then replied with saying " the king in the north, Robb stark would like to see you sir he has news about your son Hiccup Haddock" when Stoick heard that he quickly told him to meet him in the great hall.

Great hall

While Stoick was waiting with Astrid and the gang they were all inspecting the northern soldiers they all look scarred and ready for anything that is bound to happened. That's when the doors to great hall were opened what they saw were four people two were adults while the other two are teenagers, when they came forth all four of them kneeled. "Your lord my name is Robb Stark son of Eddard Stark the king in north, to my left is my bastard brother Jon snow, to my right are my two generals Roose Bolton of house Bolton their sigil is a flayed man and next to him is great Jon umber their sigil is two chains. We come bearing news of your son Hiccup" Astrid immediately ask if hiccup is ok with fear in her voice. Jon looked at Astrid and replied with "you must be Astrid hiccup has told a lot about you he always says that he misses you" when Astrid heard she felt happy then Stoick interrupted with saying where is his son Robb replied with saying "Hiccup was captured by the Lannister when he was helping them to retake the riverunn by the Lannister's they probably took him to Harenhal but they're rumours that said that those who enter Harenhall never live to tell the tale but they manage to find toothless" that's when toothless entered the hall and running towards Astrid with sad eyes. When Stoick heard that he hammered the table and demanded that he will go there with his people but that's when Robb said that if it's okay if they bring they dragons to help. Stoick decline saying that "these marvellous creatures are not used for wars they are used for companionship and there part of the family" robb nodded and said if any man or woman wants to help them they can join because they will be sailing for white harbour tomorrow.

Next day

Astrid and the gang were preparing to board the ships ,Astrid was packing when she saw her parents were packing as well she asked them why they were comig.the Hofferson's replied by saying " we are going to save your future husband and soon to be son in law dear "which made Astrid blush. In the docks they saw that the chief was going too andhe told everyone that Spitelout would be acting chief while he was gone.

4 hours later

Jon was telling them the story of how Hiccup once got drunk and Ended up making a bet in Winterfell . he was supposed to fly toothless with one leg and that ended up being quite bad because he accidentally landed on top of Theon. They all laughed at that joke but Astrid was still curious about how Hiccup got captured so she asked Jon." Jon how did Hiccup get captured and was he okay when he got captured" Jon sighed and told her what happened " Hiccup was shot by a crossbow in midair and when he crashed he shouted to toothless to run away and head to Robb while he stayed there to fight off the Lannister, he managed to kill at least 10 of them before getting knocked down and captured, seven hells even when he killed 10 of them the Lannister didn't shit gold" the moment when Astrid heard that Hiccup got shot by a crossbow she grew worried because she didn't want see Hiccup hurt.

The brig

Stoick was discussing and listening to their battle strategy when he realised that Robb doesn't like to listen to anyone and follows his own way even though his generals gave him good ideas.Stoick had some suspicions on Roose Bolton. The moment he looked at that banner he grew concerned,not only that but his family words are gruesome "a naked man holds few secrets but a flayed man holds none"

White Harbour

When they reached the harbour they were met with Catelyn stark.Robb told them that this was his mother and she took care of Hiccup while he was here. Catelyn smiled and told them " Hiccup is the nicest boy I ever met from the moment i saw him I thought of him as my son he always helped us when he was staying with us, when my son Bran became a cripple he made a new saddle for him to ride horses and taught him how to shoot arrows again, for that I will always be grateful to him" Stoick smiled at the thought of his son always helping people without asking for any in return.

Suddenly a Northern soldier ran quickly towards them and told them that they had captured a Lannister captain that was from Harrenhal and he had some information about the mountain. When they reached the captain he was on the floor begging for mercy, that's when Robb grabbed the man and asked him questions " where is Hiccup Haddock and the mountain" the man replied by saying " Hiccup Haddock is still in Harenhal last I remembered he was being tortured judging by how we were punching him and breaking his fingers" the man smirked not realising that it was going to be a moment of foolishness he was going to regret for the rest of his life.Astrid grabbed the captain and threw him onto the floor and broke his left leg she gripped her axe and aim it at his face saying these words "you'll pay for what you did to Hiccup" but before she could swing it Gobber and Stoick stopped her and told her Hiccup would never want her to do this. Astrid gave up and stomped angrily to her parents and they hugged her tightly whispering to her that all will be ok soon.

2 weeks later

Stoick and the rest of the Vikings grew tired of the endless battles the Lannister were good Stoick admitted that but they weren't strong enough against him while the other vikings grew tired of the constant waiting and wanted to save Hiccup.they couldn't because they had to tend to the wounded. Most of the vikings were not critically hurt but the northerners were the ones who were suffering heavily and had to be tended to first.

Robb tent

Stoick and Astrid were sitting down and waiting for Robb to enter as his brother Jon had to return to Castle Black to head North past the wall for an expedition. When Robb came inside the tent Stoick immediately ask Robb some questions " why does your brother has the surname snow instead of Stark" Robb sighs and told them " Jon is not my actual brother during Roberts rebellion my father bedded a whore and gave birth to Jon but he is still my brother no matter what" Stoick was actually that this boy called the bastard boy his brother but he was happy as well. Then a raven arrived with a letter and a package when Robb open the letter it said its news about hiccup immediately Stoick and Astrid jumped out their chair and ask Robb who's it from immediately when he check who's it from he looked grim and told them it's from Tywin Lannister that moment Stoick and Astrid grew scared on what he said. That's when Gobber came in and told them that the lads are all ready to head to Harenhal but he stop when he saw their faces Gobber laughed and ask them " what got you all so shocked about if it's about Hiccup I am sure he's fine" but that's when Stoick told Gobber "Gobber a raven arrived it's from Tywin Lannister it's about Hiccup" .That moment, Gobber became quiet and ask Robb if he can read out the letter Robb nodded that's when the gang came in as well to hear about the letter.

"Stoick the Vast you have become very bold! To help the young wolf Robb stark in this battle, I know that you're doing this for you son Hiccup who's being held in Harenhal under my authority but I come bearing a warning .Stoick The Vast if you continue to help Robb Stark I will make sure that your son will be tortured everyday .In the box you'll find a part of your son we ripped out,I guess you could say now your son can see with one eye. Let this be a clear warning .a Lannister will always pay his debts, signed Tywin Lannister, warden of the west" when Astrid and the gang wanted to check if it was true Stoick stopped them and told them that he will look into it himself, when he opened the box Stoick started crying and begged the gods to help Hiccup. Astrid and the gang broke down crying when Astrid parents entered the tent they asked what was wrong.that's when Stoick showed it to both of them,the Hofferson went to Astrid and hugged her to help her remain calm. Robb immediately told everyone that they were headed to Harenhal now to begin the siege and they swore that they wouldn't leave any Lannister's alive.

2 hours

Harenhal

Stoick was gripping his hammer tightly imagining himself smashing every Lannister that came in the way of him saving his son.he promised val and Astrid that he would save hiccup and he intended to. Keep that promise. Astrid was making sure her axe was at the ready she would kill every Lannister that stood in the way to her betrothed. Hiccup meant the world to her ever since the red death incident she couldn't stop admiring him and enjoying his sarcasm. While Stoick was on horseback next to Robb and Roose they were discussing about the siege " we should prepare the man for the siege to come, I don't think they won't be a siege, the Mountain can't defend a castle which is useless to him. I would like a good fight, the men would like a good fight but I don't think they will be having one.

Harenhal castle

When everyone enter the castle it wasn't a sight to behold everywhere they went there were bodies hanging or lying down on the surface. Many of the veteran from Berk were horrified at the sight which was in front of them, they have seen war before but nothing as bad as this. Richard Karstark, was next to Stoick and Roose when he only had these these words to say "200 northmen slaughtered like sheep" Roose replied with saying " the dead will be avenged my friend I promised you for your sons and Stoick son." Rickard Karstark grip's Stoick shoulder and told him these kind words " I promise you friend we will find your son, even though I lost two of my sons from this bloody war, I won't let another father lose their son, your son Hiccup was not only a fighter with that bloody dragon of his, he was also good to my sons they became good friends, when my first son died during battle he took it hard and blamed himself, he kneeled right in front of me and beg for forgiveness and I did what any father would do when I see their son cry, I hugged and told him that we will avenge him" Stoick was shocked that this man would do anything for his son and thanked the man before replying with saying that we will avenge all those who were lost in this war. As everyone was checking for any survivors they heard a low shout for help what they found would horrify them they found Hiccup tied up bloodied but still alive and next to him was a former maester. Astrid quickly broke the chains and quickly gave hiccup some water while hugging him happily, while said something Hiccup with a sarcastic remark " I didn't know you would miss this fishbone" she laughed at him and told him she's been waiting for a long time to see him. Astrid touched Hiccup face and notice the bandage on his eye, she kissed his eye and told him she'll love him no matter what. When Astrid let go of Hiccup he was immediately bear hugged by Stoick, Gobber and the Hoffersons who missed him greatly. "Hey guys I know you missed me that much I am still injured remember and it'll be best if you don't break my ribs" Stoick and the rest laughed at him and set him down as Talisa was checking for any wounds but Hiccup immediately stopped her and only said " take care of Qyburn he's the one who hurt badly". Talisa immediately went to Qyburn and told him he was lucky that he is alive.

2 weeks later

Hiccup woke up from his bed and was getting ready for the meeting with Robb, Roose and the others when he heard a knock from the door "come in" Astrid opened the door and was staring at Hiccup " hi Hiccup". When he heard that he was shocked to see Astrid on the door " Astrid hi what are you doing here" Astrid smiled and told Hiccup she just wanted to check up on him when she close the door behind her, Astrid release huge sigh finally ask him something " Hiccup I wanted to ask you something is it true that you were tortured, I know it's rough but please I really want to know did they hurt you" Astrid asked with her eyes filled with tears, Hiccup reluctantly nodded which made Astrid blood boil in anger and curse the Lannister. Hiccup saw how Astrid was angry and tried to make her calm " Astrid what's important is that I am here and I won't leave you I promise, I love you Astrid and there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid always". Astrid smiled and punch him in the shoulder before kissing him.

Harenhal Great hall

When Hiccup entered with Astrid into the hall, Robb stood up and gave Hiccup a hug "I am surprised you still look handsome with only one eye" Hiccup laughed it off but can see that Rickard and Stoick were not amused on him making fun of the eye. Hiccup replied with saying " what, kind of girl would want a fishbone like this well besides Astrid of course" for that joke everyone laughed in the hall before Robb said something that could have ended up with him dying. "Hardly would believe that don't you remember the whore, Ross she wanted to fuck you so badly because I told her about you and how handsome you were. I remembered you shouted I am engaged before she gave up and went back to the brothel" when Robb said that Hiccup realised that Robb was going to die because he could feel the deathly glare of Astrid behind him and the looks on the faces of the Hofferson, his dad, Rickard and Catelyn. Catelyn stood up from the table and shouted at Robb " Robb are you mad you could have ruined the relationship between Hiccup and Astrid" Robb snickered and apologised, before Hiccup replied saying " I thought this was war meeting not a how to screw Hiccup over" Robb nodded and told everyone on what's the situation." After the Lannister retreaded from Harenhal they headed back to the camps that are close by to the twins and the Riverlands our plan is to head to Riverlands on a fourth night and regroup with the Tully forces there. From there we will wipe out the remaining Lannister that are still here and once everything is settled hopefully we will march upon Casterly Rock." They all nodded before heading out of the hall.

Harenhal training fields

Hiccup was smithing and fixing up his armour when he got a knocked on the door. "Come in" Stoick and Gobber came in to ask how he was doing but Gobber was eyeing the sword hiccup had with him. " Hiccup lad that sword you got with you it's look much more shinier then the other swords the other northern lads have" Hiccup shrugged and told him " it's actually a valerian steel sword that I made myself I found some Valerian stell ore that was in small quantity and made the sword myself took a lot of time and effort but here it is the beauty of the sword" Hiccup said with a smile. Gobber and Stoick have read some of their histories and found out that valerian steel is one of the best steel known to mankind, they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the horn which meant that riders have returned. Hiccup came out to check on the riders when one of them shouted out loud " where the fuck is Hiccup Haddock I want to see the eye" Hiccup could recognise that voice anywhere and laugh out loud. "Is that Locke I hear with his fancy beard that needs a shave" hiccup replied before engulfing him in a hug "aye it is you little shit, I come bearing a gift and to see if mister pretty face is no longer pretty" hiccup laughed it off and said "tell that to my future wife who is still clinging on to me" Locke laughed it out and said " seven hells are you still scaring Lannister with your flaming sword I know that Thoros of Myr taught you that but still don't damage the bloody Valarian steel you idiot". Once the conversation ended Robb came up to the front as Locke where's the Kingslayer, Locke told him that they didn't find him yet but they did catch a Lannister general, the Lannister general beg for mercy " please mercy I'll do anything I gave all the information to your men let me go home please" Robb told him he couldn't because he needed prisoners to transfer. The Lannister then declared something "I demand a trial by combat if I win I will be set free" Robb couldn't deny his request " very well who would want to challenge" the Lannister general then stared at Hiccup and smiled " I challenge the boy with the eyepatch on his head". Locke couldn't control his laughed and told the man " you know your fucked right that boy is the one who rode a bloody dragon and let me tell you something he been craving for Lannister blood and you just fucked yourself over" Hiccup nodded and told him to be ready around noon.

2 hours later

Hiccup was getting ready for the duel by sharpening his sword that's when the gang barged into his room looking worried, Snotlout was the first to say a few words " Hiccup are you crazy why did you accept the duel I know your no longer a fishbone but still I don't want to be chief if you die" hiccup shrugged and told them not to worry. Astrid quickly told hiccup something " Hiccup please don't do it, I don't want you to die I love you please" Hiccup hug all his friends told them these words " Valar Morgulis it means all men must die but I am not ready die yet" before leaving he whispered a prayer they all heard "lord of light please guide me for the night is dark and full of terrors" that's when Astrid ask hiccup something "Hiccup do you believe in another god beside Odin" hiccup laughed it off and said that he tends to whispered so that he could use the flaming sword trick. Those words made the gang worried for Hiccup as he grabbed his sword and said " I haven't had a proper sword fight in months hopefully I don't make a full out of myself" the gang laughed and told him to be careful.

Harenhal grounds

All the northerners and vikings were all getting ready to see the trail by combat many of the vikings were worried of Hiccup especially Stoick, Gobber, Astrid and the gang. Lord Rickard Karstark told Stoick not to worry as he has seen how Hiccup has fought and told him that his skills are amazing. When Stoick looked at Lord Bolton he told him "your son has keen strategic mind he's good in leading and making progress" when the Lannister general was ready, Hiccup cut the palm of his hand and whispered a few words before igniting it. All the vikings were startled on how Hiccup could do it while the northerners simply shouted saying to kill the Lannister. When the duel started Astrid was eyeing on how Hiccup fights she can tell that Hiccup has been training well, as the fighting continues Hiccup went from behind and slashed the Lannister on his legs before he kneeled down in pain, in that moment Hiccup quickly stab him right through the neck and he began spitting out blood on Hiccup before dying the Lannister general told him that revenge will come on soon that's when Hiccup stab him in the eye and thrust his sword into the man chest and twisted it. Many of the northerners cheered on, while the vikings stood shock, they have never seen this side of Hiccup before especially Astrid, Gobber, Stoick and the gang they always seen Hiccup as happy sort who doesn't believe in violence until today. Locke came up to Hiccup and shouted something out loud "if anyone needs me I am going to check if this guy did shit gold, what do you know he does shit gold" Locke showing a bag of gold coins while laughing and giving it to Hiccup. When everyone left Stoick and the gang came up to Hiccup and ask him some questions " Son could I ask you something. How did you set your sword on fire I didn't see any monstrous nightmare gel on it, if you don't mind me asking" Hiccup replied saying " it's fine dad, I actually learned the trick by a man by the name of Thoros of Myr, he's actually a priest to a god called the lord of light, I didn't believe in their religion but he did thought me how to light up a sword. I actually remembered that time I was drunk as well not my fault by the way you can blame Locke he gave me something strong." Stoick couldn't believe that his Hiccup has grown so much and acted more mature sometimes he wishes that his son could still remain the same happy child but alas he couldn't.

Night time

There was a small feast as the northerners wanted to celebrate Hiccups victory in trial by combat against the Lannister, the vikings were surprised that Hiccup was okay with it because normally he would try to hide away from these social gatherings. Astrid felt happy to see Hiccup smiling and talking about his inventions with Roose Bolton who actually thinks his inventions would benefit the north in a way, when the celebration become louder Hiccup went up to Astrid and ask her something "might I have this dance Milady" Astrid blushed and nodded. When they were dancing Astrid couldn't feel any more happier she can see that her parents are smiling while Stoick and Gobber were cheering, once everything was over Hiccup kiss Astrid goodnight and went to his room happily.

Two days later

Astrid was training with hiccup using a dull sword so that she doesn't hurt Hiccup intentionally, she released a war cry and threw hiccup down and she smiled and when she got him up she immediately kissed him and wrap him tightly before getting interrupted by Locke." Hiccup I know you love that bloody women but please don't show out in public as it is, nothing makes me more sick then a man falling in love" Hiccup laughed it out before he heard Locke screaming out in pain what they saw couldn't stop them from laughing. Hiccup's terrible terror pet, Sharpshot bit Locke in the dick and he was screaming really loud " seven fucking hells it hurts, Hiccup tell your fucking dragon my cock is not a sausage" Hiccup laugh and took sharpshot out and read the letter he was holding onto. "It's a letter for my dad it's from uncle Spitelout"

Harenhal great hall

Hiccup rushed to the hall to give the letter "dad it's a letter from Uncle Spitelout he said it's only for you" when Stoick opened the letter he read out the context "aye Spitelout is asking if we need any more men, I don't think we need them we still have enough as it is" that's when Lord Bolton arrived with two letters for Robb Stark. "Two of these letters are great importance my lord one is from the Riverlands and the other is from Winterfell" Robb nodded and read the letters and went to his mom to tell her the news.

3 weeks later

Riverrunn

As the funeral for Lord Hoster Tully was a success thanks to the blackfish, the remaining lords were discussing on how to negotiate with Walder Frey and what to do with the two Lannister children that they captured. As everyone was discussing hiccup received a raven from the night watch and Astrid asked who it's from " it's from Pyp and Sam, Odin's beard the lord commander they killed him in cold blood." Astrid was confused at first until Hiccup told her about the night's watch then she truly understood.

King's Landing

Sansa and Tyrion has officially been forced to wed as the night festival become much more enjoyable. Joffrey came in to told everyone that the annual bedding will start but Tyrion declined " they will be a bedding if I command it" Tyrion slammed the table " then you will be fucking your own bride with a wooden cock" Joffrey was angry over it but Tyrion laughed it out as a joke and went with Sansa to his chambers. When they reached their chambers Sansa started undressing herself before Tyrion stopped her, Sansa ask why would he do it, won't his father get angry but Tyrion didn't care and told her he won't do it on someone who is innocent. He told Sansa to sit with him because he wanted to ask some questions " Joffrey isn't the first person you like isn't he, I can tell by your face when I reached Winterfell you were staring at another boy, if I do recall isn't he the one who can ride the dragon and the one who's from a very far away place". Sansa let out a huge sigh told him the truth " yes the truth is I fell in love with him before Joffrey, Hiccup was the first boy I ever met that I felt a deep liking. He taught me a better way to sow and knit, he always encouraged me to do what's best and he also told stories of his island on how he always travels around. The more he stayed in Winterfell the more I fell in love with him but that's when I found out the truth"

Flashback two years ago

Sansa was walking around Winterfell looking at the snow and seeing her older sibling all training, she didn't want to see them actually because she was finding for Hiccup ever since she told her mom about her felling towards him. Catelyn told her not to go because it's unwise but for the first time Sansa acted on her own she wanted to confess to him and tell him how she feels about him.

Hiccup room

Sansa was knocking on Hiccup's door when she heard Hiccup shouting at his pet dragon " Sharpshot don't grab that letter it's for Astrid, thank you for nothing you useless reptile how am I going to thank her now for the nadder necklace she made for me, the only thing I gave her was our betrothal necklace that was from my mom." Hearing that Sansa felt heartbroken and saddened that she couldn't confess to Hiccup because he was already engaged but then she realised she'll be by his side as good friend she is.

End of flashback

Tyrion understood how she felt and told her maybe one day she will find a true person that likes her for her, in which made Sansa happy after a long time.

Riverrunn

Rickard Karstark was beyond pissed at Robb stark for sparing two of Tywin Lannister's nephew when he lost his sons to these bastards. He thought of a plan for revenge not just for his sons but for Hiccup as well, he found a journal of one of the torturers that tortured the poor boy he read it over and over just to know if it's the truth. That's when his blood boiled and he clench his sword when he barged in and killed the two Lannister boys he felt happy before getting taken by the stark men. When the bodies were shown in front of Robb he asked lord Karstark why " for my sons who died and for Hiccup, you brought that innocent boy into this war and his family as well I couldn't bear to see him suffer because I think of him as a son" when Robb ordered them to be taken to be hanged Hiccup asked Robb to maybe lock him up first because if they execute him the Karstark would leave them but Robb didn't listen and continued the execution. When Robb was holding the sword to cut Rickard head off, Robb asked him if there is any last words he would like to say, Rickard looked at Hiccup and said " Hiccup and Stoick please leave, this man will be the downfall of your people and I don't want to see you on the other side as it is, I'll tell my sons about you once I am on the other side and Stoick look out for him" before getting his head slice.

2 weeks later

Walder Frey sons had arrived to discuss peace negotiations with Robb stark they were discussing on the promise of one them to be wed. Black Walder said Hiccup could be a suitable candidate but Hiccup quickly said something "ahh I am actually engaged to the lady with the scary battle axe" they looked saddened by it but they said that Edmure can be a suitable candidate in which Robb agreed much to his uncle's rage and nagging.

1 week later

Hiccup informed all the vikings that normally when entering another Lord house they will be given bread and salt which made most of the vikings disgusted that they had to eat something weird. Hiccup let out a huge sigh and told them it's for a way of showing peace and hospitality in which they all just nodded

The twins

When they all entered the castle they were given bread and salt much to the Berkians disappointment but Walder Frey accepted Robb apology and said that they will music, wine and food for the wedding tonight.

Night time

Many of the northerners were all singing while drinking as they celebrate their march to Casterly Rock tomorrow while the vikings remain sober as they don't trust the Frey's because they seem suspicious. Astrid was looking at Hiccup singing with other Northerners a song for Walder Frey.

The trout, the trout, the trout in the towers,

The wolves dropped the fish 'n' they all ran away.

The trout, he flopped on for hours and hours,

And spawned a Walder Frey!

Another Walder Frey!

Two weddings, two beddings,

Brought on by beheadings,

A night in me cups for me!

Two weddings, two beddings,

Brought on by beheadings,

Yet all ends happily!

All ends happily!

The stag, the stag, the stag in the garden,

His crown is a gift from the wildest boar.

When roses are bloomin' and antlers are hardened

The stag growls "hear me roar!"

A lion's fearsome roar!

Two weddings, two beddings,

Brought on by beheadings,

A night in me cups for me!

Two weddings, two beddings,

Brought on by beheadings,

Yet all ends happily!

All ends happily!

As they all cheered on Hiccup came up to the tents and talk with the other soldiers, joking around about who captured the Kingslayer while Hiccup told them that many of them were only dragging him by the foot after that Hiccup made a toast. " to Robb stark the king in the north," as all the northerners cheered on, Hiccup then went to the tent of his friends and family telling them that finally revenge will be given to the Lannister's for what they did and he will grinned happily that he can go back to Berk with everyone and to marry Astrid. Astrid was smiling at Hiccup and lean on his shoulder missing his warmth, Stoick and Gobber ask Hiccup if the Frey's are acting suspicious in which Hiccup agreed then suddenly they all heard a violin song, the others don't know what's going on but the look on Hiccup's face they can't tell it's not good that's when they heard Hiccup muttered something out loud " why are they playing the rains of castemere unless oh no by the gods, odin's beard" they then heard Hiccup shouted out loud " the Frey's are with the Lannister's" many of the northerners and Tully men heard that and try to grab their swords but most we're too late as the tents are getting lit up everyone shouting and screaming as Bolton soldiers began attacking the others northerners and helping the Freys. Hiccup quickly grabbed his sword and shouted for everyone to retreat and meet up at the forest when they all heard that the Vikings started grabbing their weapons and fought back against them while retreating. Stoick was shocked that a treaty like this can become a massacre when he saw Hiccup was shot by a crossbow he quickly save him and smash the Frey with a hammer when they all retreated they all heard Hiccups vow " I swear Robb I will avenge you if it's the last thing I do, the north remembers!"

The next day

Twins

Walder Frey and Roose Bolton were talking about the red wedding " the late Walder Frey he called, just because I brought my men late at the trident, look at you now Tully your dead, your grandson dead, your daughter is dead and your son spending his wedding night in the dungeon and I am lord riverrunn now" Roose then said that Hiccup and the Blackfish is still out there. Walder said that they can't muster any more forces and that they are weak now so it's best to leave them.

Kingroads

Many of the vikings were still traumatised on what happened they were all sitting down in the forest and counting how many of their people they lost. Gobber came up to Stoick and told him how many they lost "Stoick we lost at least a one hundred of our people I am afraid" Stoick nodded and ask Hiccup what's his next plan, Hiccup let out a huge sigh and told them his plan " I think it's best if you all go back to Berk I'll stay here in the north I am going to the wall to help Jon with the white walkers and the wildlings, I am sorry for everything that happened but I am still going to stay here still everything is dealt with. I can't handle seeing our land in peace while there's isn't, I am sorry dad but I must" Astrid was the first to say that she'll stay, after that was the gang then it was the Hofferson, Gobber and Stoick. Lastly was all the vikings who all agreed to help Hiccup due to him showing that he could be a chief and that he was stubborn like the rest of them, Hiccup couldn't stop smiling at thanking them before giving his dad a hug. When all things became quiet, Hiccup heard a few Frey soldiers laughing about the wedding, that's when Hiccup's blood boiled in anger and grabbed his sword towards the Frey's, when he reached there he quickly stabbed the first man with his sword and then quickly dispatched the rest when there was only one left the man begged for mercy before Hiccup slash the man throat and used his dagger to stab him repeatedly. Stoick quickly stopped Hiccup and hugged him saying that they will be avenged and he promised it.

The wall

The vikings had their mouths hanging wide open, they thought when Hiccup told them the size of the wall he was joking but he wasn't, Odin's beard it's the largest thing they have ever seen.

Castle black

When the vikings reached the entrance, Hiccup warned them that most of the night watch men are rapist and criminals and he warned the women especially Astrid. As they reach the gate he can see that they are opening the gate for them and heard " survivors from the red wedding" as they all entered the castle gates they can see the lift to go to the top of the wall. Astrid smiled knowing that Hiccup would definitely want to try build that and put it on Berk while the gang could see that the Night watch is preparing for the battle to come. When they all dismounted from their horses, Hiccup was immediately tackled by Pyp, Sam and Jon who gave him a bear crushing hug. They all said the same thing together "seven hells we thought you were dead Hiccup, when word got out about the red wedding we thought we will never see you again and about the eye it's make you look handsome" Hiccup laughed it off and said " this fishbone is not going to die that easily, I would probably die of being old, no offence to master Aemon. Jon I am sorry I couldn't protect your brother." Jon simply hug him and forgave him, when Ser Allister came up and ask them why are they here, Hiccup simply replied with saying " we're here to help with the wilding threat" Ser Allister said thank you before hearing the horn for rangers arriving back. When they were met with an injured Edd and Grenn who said the same thing " Hiccup your still alive, you fuck" when they entered the courtyard they ask what happened. Edd told them that the mutineers stab lord commander Mormont and is staying craster's keep with his daughters. Jon immediately told them that they had to kill them quickly when asked why he said " I told the wildlings that we have over a thousand man in castle black, how long do you think the mutineers will last when the wilding start peeling off their finger nails, Mance only knows a bit but he doesn't know how to stop us"

2 days later

Hiccup was helping Jon trained the others on how to kill a wilding, " the first you should know about the wilding is that they prefer to use duel weapons or anything they can find. So me and Hiccup are going to demonstrate on how to disarm them quickly and efficiently" the training continued on until Ser Allister came up to Jon " Lord snow is it the stewards duty to show how to fight wildings, no then best be on your duties" when they all returned back to normal training. Most of the men on night watch stared at the vikings ladies but don't dare to do anything, not only are they afraid of execution but there also afraid on how they fight. Hiccup and Jon we're talking when Astrid eavesdropped on them, she overheard what they we're talking about " so let me guess this straight, you laid with a wilding girl name Ygritte, you betrayed her and then she shot you with four arrows and your still alive. Wow I am lucky that Astrid not like that if not I think she'll kill me for all the reckless things I did while I was away" Jon laughed at what Hiccup said and told him " I admit you were reckless when we were in Winterfell, we managed to accidentally light Theon on fire and when we were having swords training many of the girls would stare at you which made most of us jealous of you" the two boys laughed it out before Hiccup told him he'll be here until there is peace. Astrid smiled knowing Hiccup is always caring for others and will forever be like it. When Astrid reached her parents, she saw them sharpening their swords before giving her a hug then her father ask her a question " Astrid dear, if you don't mind me asking has Hiccup ever told you about what happened to him in Harenhal because I am a bit worried for the boy whenever he sees a Lannister soldier he immediately goes for the kill and what worst is that during one of the times in the camps I overheard some of the stark men saying that Hiccup once punched a man till his jaw broke, just because he was making fun of the dead Eddard stark". Astrid let out a huge sigh and told them that Hiccup is actually doing all this because he thinks of them as his second family and wants to protect them which made her dad happy while her mom tease Astrid by saying " I guess my grandchildren will be protected by their dad who has a flaming sword" in which made Astrid blush and stuttered in front of her parents.

Two days later

Ser Allister has given Jon the permission to go to Craster keep to handle the mutineers but only volunteers are allowed to go when he went down Jon have a speech "brothers I am heading out to craster's we have to do our duty and handle it, I am asking for any volunteers. Listen I know it's rough right now with Mance Ryder army bearing down on us but we have to do this, if the night watch is truly brothers then lord commander Mormont was our father he deserved a better way to die then getting stabbed in the back by cowards" the first to rose up from their seat was Grenn, then Edd and the rest of the brothers and lastly was Hiccup. "I can't bring you along as well you're the heir of Berk of remember" Hiccup shrugged and said " there's always snotlout I'll be fine" Jon turned to ser Allister and he nodded. As Hiccup was walking back to the training field he was grabbed and pulled towards a corner by Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, the Hofferson and the gang, Stoick immediately growled in anger and ask Hiccup what was he thinking "Hiccup for once value your life please, I don't want to be a father who loses his son, I can't handle it please" for the first time Hiccup saw his father crying and begging him to not go. Hiccup hugged his dad and promised him that he will come back safe. Astrid didn't care anymore and just kiss Hiccup telling that he better come back or else.

Next day

As the expedition to Craster's was going to begin, Hiccup was wearing one of the night watch cloaks and was sharpening his swords when maester Aemon came up to ask him something " Hiccup I want to ask you something by any chance are you a Targaryen like me because you can ride a dragon like the rest of the Targaryen dynasty before us" Hiccup only said to maester Aemon that he isn't, he only knows how to train them and take care of them. Maester Aemon simply nodded and went back to his room, when Hiccup was ready he ask Jon if they are headed there now in which Jon nodded. When Hiccup rode on his horse he saw an extra person following which was Stoick, Hiccup grumbled about saying that his dad is too overprotective of him just because he was injured twice and yet his dad is to scared about him. When Grenn and Edd came up to Hiccup they ask Hiccup something " seven hells your dad is huge, while your just muscles, your fucking dad is a bloody giant" Hiccup shrugged and then Edd ask him something " was the girl kissing you goodbye this now your future wife, I heard from the way you both talk, looks like I'll be the only one who didn't fuck a girl yet." Hiccup laughed it out with the rest of the guys before Jon stopped them telling them that there close.

Craster's Keep

Hiccup was sneaking and checking on the situation when he entered a small hut he quickly freed Bran and told him to find the three eyed raven to help against the white walker, Bran nodded and left with Hodor and the rest. When Hiccup came back " brothers I have some good news, looks like the mutineers are all drunk and there isn't any defences, a good stroll to wipe them out, I also manage to kill one of them while he was taking a piss" Grenn laughed it out and said that did he die with dignity and Hiccup merely shrugged, Stoick couldn't believe that his son becoming more good in fighting. Jon told them to get some rest when it's dark they'll attack. Grenn came up to Hiccup to give him a drink, Hiccup grabbed the bottle and drink it telling them this is going to be fun in a sarcastic tone.

Night time

Hiccup and the rest of the night watch were getting ready when Grenn said to be careful " Carl is the best throat cutter last time" Hiccup laughed it out and said " that's great not only do we kill the mutineers, we're also dealing with one of the best throat cutters, can this day get any better" Grenn told Hiccup to piss off because probably either him or Jon would kill him. Stoick didn't like the situation one bit how could they joke around like this when they know that they could die. That's when Jon said it's time, Hiccup immediately ignited his sword which made Grenn and Edd to curse at him "Fucking show off prick" when they charged in Stoick immediately saw the heads of the innocent and thought that the outcast and berserkers are as not as evil as this, that's when Stoick immediately hammered some of the mutineers leaving them unconscious before getting killed by the rest of the night watch, when Stoick was on fighting against two mutineers, Hiccup came up behind him to kill the first man before using his dagger to slash the other man's throat. Stoick smiled and thanked his son before handling the other mutineers, Jon and Hiccup went in to confront Carl it took a few a minutes but they killed Carl but with some injuries. Stoick quickly rushed to Hiccup and ask him if he was ok when he noticed a stab wound around Hiccup's side, Hiccup shrugged it off and said he was fine. When they burn down Craster's keep, Hiccup turn around and shouted at Jon to come here when they turn around and saw Ghost in which made Jon shout out loud "where in seven hells, come here I miss you boy" but when Ghost saw Hiccup he immediately jumped on him and licked his face completely in which made all of them laugh.

Next day

Castle Black

When the horn was sounded for rangers returning, Astrid rushed to the front and quickly gave Hiccup a hug and told him she missed him.

Great hall

Jon told them that they should cover the tunnels and flood them with water but many of them disagreed and said that the giants that Jon told about could be fake in which made Jon grumbled and accepted it. Ser Allister then told everyone to stay in the castle and told them they have 1105 men with the help of the Vikings but they will make their stand here if they must they cannot handle more then a hundred thousand of them. As Hiccup and the rest nodded they all were about to leave the room when they gotten word that mole town was attacked but they couldn't do anything

Afternoon

Great hall

Astrid and the gang are witnessing the argument about the fact that they can't go to Mole town to help anyone there.

As Sam was crying over the fact that he sent Gilly and little Sam to their deaths, Grann was angry shouting " as we cowering here while they are slaughtering our brothers!"Edd then said that "our orders are to stay in castle Black" Grenn angered by this shouted "oh so it's alright then! We were pledged to guard the realms of men, we can't even defend Mole's town" Sam was still blaming himself until Edd said this to him "she survived Craster's and he was the worst shit, she survived the long march, the wall, she survived from a white walker for fuck sake and she might have escaped" which made Sam a little bit happy. Hiccup then said "we'll go through this together, I mean we even pissed on top of the wall as our promise, surprised our balls didn't froze off in process even though I know I am probably going to die a virgin" that made everyone laughed and Edd replied with saying "aye, but your engaged so if anyone who's going to die without getting fucked by a girl would probably be me" more laughter was erupted before Sam ask what going to happened, Edd let out a huge sigh and gave them all a cup of mead before apologising to Astrid and the gang " sorry we only have six cups" in which the gang just said it alright before Edd ask a favour "whoever dies last be a good lad and burn the rest of us, because once I am dead I don't want to come back" in which they all agreed on and drank the mead. Hiccup was the first to say something "Edd made the mead didn't he, I can't tell because it taste like rats piss" which made Edd shout to Hiccup to piss off, Jon then said that Hiccup can better you in cooking and Edd just grumbled about saying that he didn't poison anyone. Astrid was then curious about something and ask them about it "how did you guys all meet actually?" Pyp and Grenn said they got beat up by Jon during training and Hiccup trained them to be better. While Edd said that they met after he took the black just like Sam.

Night time

Astrid was with her parents and she wanted to ask her parents a question "mom, dad I wanted to ask you something. Do you think Hiccup is going to die because I am worried, when they were all at the hall drinking I heard that Hiccup made a promise that whoever dies last will burn the bodies, I am scared mom" in which Astrid cried while being hugged by her parents and her parents promised that Hiccup will be safe they'll protect him, Astrid was happy that they cared for Hiccup.

2 days later

Castle Black

As the Viking were arming themselves for the battle 500 of them will be on top will the other 500 will be at the bottom. Stoick was looking for Hiccup when he saw Hiccup, Grenn, Sam, Pyp, Edd, Astrid and the gang were making a prayer, while Hiccup and the gang were doing a prayer to Odin to help them, Hiccup immediately went to the others and said the night watch vow "night gathers and now my watch begins, it shall not end till my death, I shall take no wife, holds no lands, father no children, I shall wear no crown and win no glory, I shall live and die at my post, I am sword in the darkness, I am the watchers of the wall, I am the shield that guards the realms of men, I pledge my life and honor to the night watch for this night and all the nights to come. When they all got up Edd was the first to say something "you do realised Hiccup still allowed to father children right" which made all the men laughed and hugged each other and head to their post. Stoick went up to Hiccup and hugged him saying he will be at the top with him which made Hiccup happy, while Astrid came up to him and punch his shoulder before kissing him wishing him good luck. Everything was quiet Stoick was taking to Gobber about something " Stoick are you sure your up for it, I mean we have seen war but not as bad as this, Hiccup has seen it, but I am surprised he's not scared about it" Stoick let out a huge sigh "I admit I am worried Gobber, this is not the type of war I have been through and I pray to Odin that Hiccup will be ok" before Gobber could say anything they heard the horn blew and rush to one of the stand to see what's going on, what they say was frightening, it was largest bonfire they have ever seen and out of the fire they can see more then a hundred thousand wildlings, they can see giants riding mammoths. Astrid clung onto Hiccup hand and said that she's ready for anything in a frightened tone. As they were in range Ser Allister shouted " archers Knox, everyone else hold" before Grenn dropped one of the barrels which irritated Ser Allister " I said knock of em hold you cunts, does knock mean draw!!! does fucking hold mean, fucking drop!!! You'll ban the day here tonight!!! that's very good to hear draw" but suddenly they all heard a horn it wasn't from the top, it was from below, Janos Slynt ran up and shouted "there attacking the southern gate right now" Ser Allister grumbled and said that he's going down there and told Slynt that he has the wall, before shouting "what are you fucking waiting for, loose!!" all the archers released their arrows the Viking's hit their targets accurately, while the other night watch men only hit a few of the wildlings.

Castle black

As Tormund and Ygritte past through the gates and were entering the gates of the castle. Ser Allister gave a speech to the Vikings and night watch "Brothers and vikings a hundred generations of defending this castle, she hasn't fallen and she will not fall tonight, those are Thenn's on our walls they eat the flesh of the man they kill, do you want to fill a belly of a Thenn tonight, tonight we fight and I promise you castle Black will stand! The night watch will stand! With me now, now with me!" As the Vikings and night watch fought the wildings they were all suffering losses. But the night watch we're suffering the most.

The wall

Ser janos Slynt was afraid of dying and was stuttering non stop and Hiccup went to Grenn to whisper something to get rid of Janos so Jon could command. Grenn went up to Jon and Janos "brother Slynt, I just got word ser Allister needs you below immediately" when Janos left, Hiccup and Jon took command and they both said the same thing "archers knock your arrows, draw, loose" when they release they manage to kill some wildings and they saw some of them climbing up Jon told them " they wouldn't summit here, before dawn" and Grenn ask "how do you know that" Jon told them he made them that climb. Edd laughed it out and said "I think there in a bigger hurry then you were" and Hiccup said " I like how we're joking around before we die" Astrid saw a giant with a large bow preparing to shoot his arrow and shouted to everyone to duck. But it was too late one of the night watch men was killed and flew off the wall. As the giants we're breaking through the gate Jon called Hiccup, Grenn and Edd the gang join in as well. Jon ask Grenn " the outer gate won't hold I need you to go down there with some men and hold the gate" Grenn nodded and shouted "come on Hill, you too Cooper, you three with me, come on you lazy bastards!!" Hiccup then told everyone to prepare to drop oil. The gang asked Hiccup what's going on " Hiccup where's your friend, going and why did you say his watch has ended" Hiccup sighed and told them " he's going to guard the gate with his life" they were all surprised that they don't care that they we're going to die. Stoick and Gobber we're next to lift when they Saw Sam quickly getting out and needed to talk to Jon and Hiccup, Stoick took him to them and when they both saw him they ask " what are you doing back here, you should take cover Sam" he then quickly dried out his tears " the wilding are over the walls, the castle won't stand for much longer, ser Allister has fallen and Pyp is dead" Hiccup and Jon nodded and told Edd " Edd you have the wall if the climbers are too high drop the scythe on them, if they bring mammoths again drop fire on them" Hiccup and Jon then grabbed their swords and shouted for some of them follow. The gang, Stoick and Gobber follow them before hearing what Edd said " might as well enjoy our last night right boys, light the fuckers up!!! Knock, draw, loose!!!! Grenn was guarding the gate when the giant was charging he shouted the night watch oath to be brave "night gathers and now my watch begins, it shall not end till my death, I shall take no wife, holds no lands, father no children, I shall wear no crown and win no glory, I shall live and die at my post, I am sword in the darkness, I am the watchers of the wall, I am the shield that guards the realms of men, I pledge my life and honor to the night watch for this night and all the nights to come." Before dying by the giant. As the lift was ascending down Hiccup, gave Sam a key and told him to open up that furry creature in which Sam nodded, Hiccup quickly open the gate and jumped out with Jon and started killing some of the wildlings while Stoick and the rest waited till the arrive safety and started attacking all the wildings. Astrid let out a battle cry and was killing some of the wildings. When Hiccup and Jon were fighting against the Thenn's ghost pounce on one of them and rip his throat out. While Hiccup was getting beat up by one of them Jon witnessed as his wilding lover Ygritte was shot by Olly, when Jon cradled her, she only said you know nothing Jon snow before dying. Hiccup quickly grabbed a dagger and stab the man in throat before getting dropped down in pain. While fishlegs was shooting a crossbow and shouting oh Thor constantly, Gobber and Stoick were fighting at least five men. When the climbers were nearly reaching up the wall Edd shouted "drop the scythe boys!!!" When the remaining retreated everyone was cheering before Edd stop them telling them they still outnumber us a 100 to 1. Tormund was still resisting when Jon and Hiccup came up to him and stopped him "Tormund it's over let this end" but Tormund shouted "this is how a man dies" Hiccup grabbed a crossbow and shot Tormund before kicking him and Jon told them to put him in chains, Tormund shouted " I should have thrown you from the top of the wall boy!!!" Jon merely nodded before walking away. When they checked on Pyp's body they merely just stared before Hiccup said "remember our promise" Jon replied with saying "aye I will" when the fighting was over Astrid ran and hugged her parents asking them if they were okay, her parents only nodded. Gobber and Stoick merely checked on if any of the Vikings were injured but when they counted they lost at least 20 people, Stoick sighed and said they will burn them later. Snotlout was vomiting out all his food, he couldn't take it anymore seeing all the violence and seeing how the wildings fight. Fishlegs just went to help with anyone who was wounded, while Hiccup sat on the stairs next to Jon and Astrid and said "so what's the next plan, March up to Mance and talk to him" Jon merely chucked and said "that was actually my plan but looks like we both have the same idea" Hiccup chucked and replied with something sarcastic "oh sure while your at it, let get our heads on a pike and become white walkers" Astrid had enough and shout to both of them, "are you both insane!! Hiccup don't you remember, you're promise to me and your dad that you'll live on, I don't want you to die please." Hiccup hugged her and said that he will promise to live for her.

Next day

Castle Black

As the men we're dragging the bodies of dead wildings to one spot and taking prisoners. Jon and Hiccup we're discussing on going to Mance before getting stop by Stoick who looked angry "Hiccup and Jon I know you both are willing to do anything to win, but this is crazy, Hiccup there's a reason why I picked you as chief because you're not as bore headed as Snotlout" Hiccup sighed and told him that he and Jon are still doing it, Stoick grumbled and told them he's following. When they reached the gate to go to the south of the wall, they found Grenn body and they saw both Hiccup and Jon saying "now his watch has ended" Astrid hugged Hiccup and told him to be careful, Hiccup kissed her forehead and told her that he won't die easily. As the three reached Mance tent to talk, Hiccup looked and his dad and can tell his dad doesn't like the situation whatsoever, Mance gave them all a drink and cheered on for the people they have lost when suddenly. Stannis Baratheon came with his army and killed many of the wildings which made Mance surrender.

Two days later

Maester Aemon gave a speech for the dead vikings and night watch men "they came to us from White Harbor, Baraton, king's landing, from north to south and east to west and Berk they died protecting men, women and children won't know their names, but for us to remember we shall never see their light again" as all the men said "and now their watch has ended" they stared burning all the bodies as Hiccup gripped his hand seeing Grenn and Pyp dead body and blaming himself, when they went to storage room to talk to Tormund "you're old man patched me up why?" Jon told he was sworn to protect those who are sick and injured, Tormund merely scoffed and said that Jon has been with the free folk for too long and when he looked at Hiccup he merely said "you fight well, even though you're not a crow." They left saying that they will burn the rest of the free folk. As Hiccup and Jon sat down next Edd, Astrid and the gang they all merely said "seven hells can't believe we will be making peace with the wildings" Jon merely told them "we need enough for the long night to come, the white walkers are coming and we have to band together to help one another" Hiccup agreed and said "but do you think the north will accept a man from the south, especially the one who follows the lord of light, instead of the old gods or the sevens." In which Jon agreed as well that the northerners are stubborn. When Melisandre came up to them, she looked at Hiccup and merely said "Valar morgulis" in which Hiccup replied with saying "Valar dohairis" Melisandre smiled and said "Hiccup Haddock and Jon snow the true king Stannis Baratheon want to speak to you both" they both merely nodded and went up.

Great hall

Astrid and the gang were sitting down one of table and we're discussing about the problems. Snotlout was the first to say something "is it me or has Hiccup becoming more and more violent, ever since his eye was cut out , he's becoming more angry" Fishlegs didn't smile and said "for once I agree with Snotlout, I miss the old Hiccup where we would travel everywhere, find new dragons and discover new things, but now whenever I see him, he looks prepared to fight, he still has that adventure look but I feel like whenever I see Hiccup fight it's scaring me." Astrid merely sighed and wished that everything would be ok. Edd stood there and told told them something "you know he wasn't always like that, the first time I seen Hiccup he's was a funny guy to patrol with, but when we encountered our first wight we had no choice but to act more mature. I assure you tho he's still the same old snarky little shit, seven hells I remembered a time when we were heading out in the snow and he flew right past me and Jon. The little fucker thought it would be funny to cover us in snow." The gang laughed and thought back that maybe Hiccup hasn't changed that much and is still the same old Hiccup. That's until Hiccup came in and ask them who's cooking, Edd came up to him and said "it's me for today, oh come on I don't cook that bad" Hiccup laughed with Jon and they both said "do you remember what happened to the new recruits when you cooked for them" Edd just told them to piss off.

Next day

Hiccup and Astrid we're training at the field when the Hofferson came up to ask them something " Hiccup and Astrid is it ok if we bring you two to the top of the wall we want to talk to you both." Hiccup and Astrid nodded and we're following them when they overhead Edd shouting to Hiccup "have fun with the in-laws, I pray to the gods you survive" Hiccup gave a glare to Edd and laughed it off. When they were in the lift to go up, Astrid mom then hugged Hiccup and said she was sorry that he had to suffer all this, the truth was they actually accepted that Hiccup and Astrid would be together since they were little because they could see the friendship and romance they will have together. Hiccup and Astrid smiled and hugged all of them. When they reached the top Stoick and Gobber were there to hug Hiccup and Astrid and told them about the marriage plan after the war is over, Hiccup and Astrid we're excited by it and they couldn't stop thinking on what to do during their wedding. When the lift came up Jon told them Mance would be executed tonight by burning.

Night time

Edd gave the whole gang mead and said that they probably should close their eyes if they can't handle the execution that bout to happened. Hiccup said "there is no reason the free folk would follow Stannis now if they burn him alive" Jon agreed and said that they are stubborn, Astrid then ask what would happened to the vikings, Hiccup said they will defend castle Black till it's safe and then they will free the north.

Training fields

As Mance Ryder was dragged to the wooden stake to be burn alive, Stannis ask Mance to bend the knee and he just spit on him and said the free folk will forever be free. When he was tied up to the stake, Melisandre gave a speech "lord of light, I give you this sacrifice to show us the way to victory against the Bolton's for the one true king Stannis Baratheon may claim his throne" as she light up the stake, the Hoffersons, Stoick, Gobber, Astrid and the gang couldn't bear watch the man being burnt alive and screaming. Jon and Hiccup angered by this left which made Astrid confused before seeing them taking a bow and arrow and shooting Mance with it, which ended up with him dying quickly. Astrid and Stoick smiled at Hiccup seeing how he's doesn't like anyone suffering and that he's still remains the same

Next day

Stannis was angered by the action Hiccup and Jon committed but they told him the reason why they did it was because the free folk would never side with him. Stannis then told him there receive a letter from Lyanna Mormont which says "bear island hold no king, but the king in the north who's name is Stark" which made Jon smiled, Stannis then told him about the selection for the new lord commander and that he should enter as well which made Jon disagree about the choice.

Great hall

When the selection the first was ser Allister and another veteran of the night watch and Sam then selected Jon and gave good reasons "while ser Janos was hiding with the women and children, Jon took up the defences of the wall, and when ser Allister was injured Jon managed to handle all the wildings, he even went up to confront Mance Ryder himself with the help of Hiccup, so I believe Jon is a suitable candidate" in which many agreed but ser Allister had something to say "I couldn't agree more but who does Jon snow side with is it the wildings he bedded or the brothers of the night watch" when the voting commenced it was a draw before master Aemon gave his vote to Jon and jon became the new lord commander and everyone was shouting "snow,snow,snow!!!!!!" Hiccup was happy that Jon got selected before heading back to his room, when he reached his room he saw Astrid inside and was confused what was going on. Astrid merely told him "you muttonhead, did you forget I am here to clean your wound on you're eye." Hiccup finally realised and let Astrid do it when he opened his eyepatch he said something sarcastic "am I still the handsome fishbone, you fell for" Astrid kissed his wound and told him he will forever be the Hiccup she loved and will protect him no matter.

Next day

As everyone was getting through a metting Jon named ser Allister first ranger and Janos Slynt to the builders, but Janos Slynt refused and shouted "you can shove it up you're bastard ass" Jon simply said "olly bring me my sword and escort ser Janos outside" after the execution, Jon asked Hiccup to bring Tormund to meet with him. Tormund met John in the room and asked him where are the other wildings he simply replied in Hardhome and ask him why, Jon told him he wants to save them and let them stay in the north in which Tormund agreed but he has to come as well.

Next day

Hiccup, Tormund, Stoick, Gobber,Jon, Edd, Astrid, the Hofferson's and the gang where rowing their way to Hardhome what they saw surprised them, there we're a lot of wildings, when they reached land they we're confronted with the lord of bones and when Jon said that they we're allies. The lord of bones poked Tormund with the staff "after you're friends do you get down your knees and suck on his co" and then grabbed his staff and bash his skull till he died. When they reached the great hall they all talked about helping one another to destroy the white walkers, they gave them all dragon glass to show that they have the weapons to kill the white walkers, but one of the free folk ask them who killed Mance, hiccup and Jon replied with saying "we did" which angered them, Tormund quickly stopped it and told them the truth "Jon snow and Hiccup gave Mance a merciful kill, Stannis wanted to burn Mance alive their arrow was mercy" in which many of the wildlings agreed on and accepted it. When they were prepping for all of them to head back the vikings has extra ships so they have nearly half of the wilding in the ships already. When the gang we're helping to collect the dragon glass one of the giants was holding onto it and Snotlout wanted to say something instead the giant said "the fuck are you looking at" before hearing barking noises from the dogs. Hiccup and Jon only shouted "there here armed yourselves" as the Vikings we're helping to get everyone quickly they saw for the first the white walkers and the wights, Stoick had only a few words to say "Odin help us" when the wights we're breaking through the gate, Hiccup ignited his sword and killed as many wights he can but when they encountered a white walker his sword thrown out of his hand and was under Astrids legs. When Hiccup used all the swords on the ground it instantly shattered but when Astrid toss his sword back they witnessed that Hiccup can fight back against the white walker and killed it using the Valyrian steel. When they ran back to the boats they can see many of the wildlings that died we're getting resurrected by the night king as they see this the look of horror in Stoick face can't be handled as when he had to see Drago bludvist. When they reached the ships Tormund said that they managed to save at least 10,000 of them which made Hiccup thank Odin, as the rest we're sitting down in the ships, Jon and Hiccup we're the first to say "Valyrian steel as well can kill them, but we only have a few swords of it remaining, we have to find dragon glass somehow" Stoick was the one who shook in complete fear and ask Hiccup something "son can those thing swim, and if fire is there weakness we might have to bring the dragons in they can help a lot" in which made Jon and Hiccup agreed they might need dragons on this one.

Two days later

When they reached the wall, they waited for ser Allister to let them in when they did, they can see a lot of them disagreed with Jon and Hiccup's action, when they all saw the giant they all we're surprised on how tall he is, wun wun thanked Jon and Hiccup and went off. Sam said he wants to go to the citadel to learn how to become a maester in which Jon agreed on, while Stoick and Hiccup had a talk "dad I think it's best we ask Uncle Spitelout for some help and Cami's family as well. Because I think we're gonna need it if we are going to retake the north" Stoick agreed on it and said that the white walkers should be destroyed quickly as they can pose a threat. When the horn sounded they saw Melisandre enter alone, Hiccup and Davos then ask where is Shereen which made them realised she died as well, Hiccup cried onto Astrid and she hugged him telling him it's alright.

Night time

Hiccup was sitting down when the Olly called him saying that his father needed him now, when Hiccup went down he saw a sign with the words savages and saw Jon body as well when he turned around he got stabbed by ser Allister his words we're simple "for the watch" and then getting stabbed by another two more before collapsing. When Astrid heard howling noises she went out and saw Hiccup unconscious and Jon dead, she shouted for help that's when Edd, Stoick, Gobber, the Hofferson's, ser Davos and the gang quickly brought them in. Hiccup was being treated by the Hofferson's while Edd looked at them both and snarled angrily saying "Thorne did this" which made Astrid grip her axe tightly and when Davos asked "who do you trust in this room" Edd said "everyone including ghost" when Melisandre entered she said that Jon was destined to march to Winterfell when Davos told Edd to quickly ask Tormund for help, Edd left quickly. As this was going Sansa as well has escaped from Winterfell with Theon after being forced to marry Ramsay Bolton.

Next day

When Hiccup woke up he was immediately kissed on the face repeatedly by Astrid who was crying tears of joy and when he asked what happened to Jon, he saw what happened and said there was a way to revive him he quickly whispered to Jon's ears "lord cast you're light upon this man as his light has been extinguished, I beg you lord cast you're light upon this man as his light has been extinguished" a few moments later Jon was alive once more and Hiccup quickly asked what did he see, Jon said he saw darkness and it was cold but then there was light after that. Hiccup gave Jon a hug and said it's alright now. When they heard noises outside they can see that ser Allister was dragged to the cellar with Olly. As Tormund gave both Hiccup and Jon a hug and told them that "at least you southern twats didn't die yet" but to Astrid and the gang they we're surprised that Hiccup could do that, they have never seen someone revive someone back from the dead. As Hiccup and the rest we're getting ready for the execution. The Hofferson and Stoick ask Hiccup how did he do it he simply said "Thoros taught it to me, that red witch, I don't trust her but we'll need her" they all agreed when the execution of ser Allister was done, Jon gave his coat to Edd and said "my watch has ended." In kings road Brienne and Sansa we're heading north to the wall to meet with Jon.

Next day

Sansa arrived in Castle Black and when she saw Jon and Hiccup she ran to them and hug them both while releasing tears of joy. Astrid felt a pang of jealously but then realised that Hiccup thought of Sansa as a sister, they all ate lunch together in the great hall, Tormund was staring at Brienne, Edd was just looking amused at the scene while Astrid and Hiccup ate together. Astrid spoon feeding Hiccup due to his injuries which made Sansa smiled and ask Astrid something "so if Hiccup thinks of me and Jon as siblings, does that make you my sister in law" Astrid smiled and hold her hand and said "yes it would, I promise I'll be the best sister you can ever have" Sansa smiled at Astrid while Jon,Edd and Hiccup realised that if they bond they'll die because of Astrid telling them of their stupid adventures. A night watchman came up to Jon and gave him a letter when John and Hiccup saw who's it from he said it's from Ramsay snow and Sansa told him to read it.

"To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow,

You allowed thousands of wildings past the Wall. You have betrayed your own kind and you have betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine, bastard, come and see.

Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon. His direwolf's skin is on my floor, come and see.

I want my bride back. Send her to me, bastard, and I will not trouble you or your wildling lovers and the Vikings. Keep her from me and I will ride North to slaughter every wildling and Viking man, woman, and babe living under your protection. You will watch as I skin them living. You will watch as my soldiers take turns raping your sister. You will watch as my dogs devour your wild little brother. Then I will spoon your eyes from their sockets and let my dogs do the rest. Come and see.

Ramsay Bolton, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North"

Hiccup sighed and said "he killed his father didn't he, I know Ramsay he would do anything for power" Jon then ask Tormund and Hiccup how many they still have, Tormund said "does who can fight at least 2000 men the rest are children and the elderly" while Hiccup said "900 but we ask help for more from my Uncle Spitelout, the Bob burglar tribe as well is helping and we're bringing dragons, we also told them of the sigil of the houses we're going up against which is the umbers, the karstarks, and the Bolton's" When Tormund heard that he said "dragons you say, can I ride one and fuck it" Jon said he's crazy, while Sansa said that they can ask help from his uncle the blackfish he recently took back the castle Riverrunn. Which made Davos and the rest happy, now they plan to head to bear island to request for help. Sansa ordered Brienne to go to riverrunn to ask help in which Brienne nodded.

Next day

Hiccup and the rest we're at the wildings settlement convincing them to help them "we told you, we fight for you king crow but this isn't our fight" Tormund told them that he died for us and that we would be considered cowards if we don't fight, Wun Wun stood up and said snow, and the rest agreed to help. When Jon ask if it's true they will help, Tormund merely said "we're not like you southerners, when we do something, we will do it"

Bear island

As Jon and Sansa went up to the front to talk with Lyanna Mormont to ask for help against the Bolton's but she had only this to say "as far as I am concerned you're a snow and lady Sansa is a Bolton or is she a Lannister, I heard troubling rumours" Sansa only said that she would always be a stark. Hiccup convinced them by saying "Lady Mormont I fought beside your mother during Robb stark, war, and you always said that Bear island holds no Lord but the King in the north who's name is stark" in which Lady Mormont agreed and gave them 78 men which she said that "our house is not large, but our people fight with honor" as they we're about to leave a raven arrived from Brienne saying that she failed to convince the Blackfish.

House Glover

Galbert Glover was not convinced with Jon and Sansa, he said "I heard enough, we took back this castle from the Ironborn with the help of the Bolton's, now you want me to attack, I could be skinned alive for talking to you." Jon then said that the Bolton's are not the true lords, Galbert said how many houses had pledged to them in which Jon said "The Mormont's and we send ravens to the other houses but the bulk of our forces are made of Wildings and Vikings" in which made Galbert smirked and said " the rumours were true, you helped the wildings and now you are using the Vikings to do your work for you, I am sorry but I can't help you" which made Hiccup irritated.

Two days later

As the day came they met up with Ramsay, small Jon Umber and Lord Karstark, Ramsay had this to say,"my beloved wife you return back, now bastard I ask you to surrender and bend the knee and I'll forgive these treasonous lords and you can leave, come bastard you don't have the army" Jon merely said "aye we don't, but will your men fight with a coward like you," Ramsay laughed it off said he has proof that he has Rickon by tossing shaggy dog head in front of them. Sansa merely said "tomorrow you will die bastard and I'll enjoy it" Hiccup said to Ramsay "Ramsay I have no choice but to kill you now" Ramsay laughed and said "Hiccup we're both the same you see, I am a bastard, you're an outcast, why not join me" Hiccup spit and said never and they left.

Afternoon

As they all we're discussing the fact that they are camping at where Stannis stayed before the siege, Davos said "we now have the Mormont, Free folk, the vikings and some Stark men from the red wedding, our chances of winning are good" as they heard noises, Stoick and Davos saw a wilding getting shoved by two Viking parents who lost their son during the battle of the wall. Stoick and Davos said the same thing before stopping them "for fuck sake" Jon said it's not enough but it's all we have, unknown to him Sansa ask help from Littlefinger.

Night time

As the discussion on the plan goes by the Free folk said that they aren't worried about the men but the horses instead, Tormund said "Stannis cut through our men like piss through snow" Jon said that they have set up a barricade which confused Tormund, Jon said that they can't go through the side in which made Tormund understand, Jon then ask Hiccup how long will his uncle and the Bob burglars arrive, Hiccup said "around the first night, they're close I sent an envoy to lead them to Winterfell, so if things get worst, you'll see a dragon bearing down on them." Jon said thanks and said that hopefully things will be on our side. When everyone left Jon and Sansa argued more and said that if they lose Sansa will kill herself before she gets captured again. While the rest we're discussing about what's the plan Hiccup, Astrid and the gang we're talking about tomorrow, Astrid was the first to say something "do you think we have a chance" Hiccup said "I have seen how the Bolton's fight but they never seen how we truly fight so I think there's still a chance after all with, Spitelout coming we're going to carve them and fuck them right in the ass" which made the gang laugh, Snotlout ask Hiccup something "Hiccup if I die, can you tell dad I am sorry," Hiccup hugged his friends and promised them that he'll be there for them and that he won't let them die, which made them happy. As the gang all dispersed, Astrid stayed with Hiccup and went to his tent, what she saw was Hiccup sharpening his sword and checking on his eye. Astrid went in and hugged him telling him to not die. Hiccup said "there will be a Hiccup and Astrid always I promise you." Astrid kissed him and said if they can sleep together tonight, which made Hiccup stutter but then nodded.

As Stoick, Gobber, the Hofferson's, Tormund and Davos we're talking about the chances they have, Tormund said "I never seen how those Bolton's fuckers fight and they never seen the free folk fight, so yes we have a chance. You want avenge your king Stannis don't you" Davos then said that Stannis had demons clouding his judgment, Tormund thought it was actual demons and then change his question to something "you know before a battle, I always drink do you want some, I have some sour goat milk stronger then that grape piss you southerners twats like sucking on." Gobber immediately said "I would like some lad" Davos said "I apologies but I'll pass I like to keep a clean head, i think and walk so hard that no one can hear me shitting my guts out" as Stoick and the Hofferson's were looking for Hiccup and Astrid they found them both sleeping in the tent, Stoick and the Hofferson's couldn't stop smiling as they finally seen their children relax due to the war.

Next day

There was total silence as the Vikings,the northerners and the Free folk were staring at the Bolton's, the Karstark's and the Umber's. There we're bodies of people who were flayed and being burnt as what they saw was Ramsay dragging Rickon to the front and he was holding a knife, he cut Rickon rope and told him to run to Jon while Ramsay was prepping his bow, Jon immediately went to Rickon while Hiccup told everyone to hold, the Vikings we're worried on what's going to happened. When suddenly Rickon got killed right in front of Jon, Hiccup lighted up his sword and shouted "Northerners they killed Rickon, show the Bolton's no mercy!!!!!" As the cavalry charged, the Vikings and Free folk charged as well, Astrid and the gang we're scared due to this being a small area that can lead to a massacre, when Jon pulled out longclaw, the cavalry speared one another as bodies started flying and men started beating each other with hammers to swords, when Ramsay shouted "loose!!!" Arrows started raining down, men died left and right, Hiccup horse died and he flew off on the floor, when he got up he quickly killed three Bolton's and then helping Snotlout killing one of the umber men. Stoick and Gobber we're hammering them smashing their bones and skulls. Ramsay then told small Jon umber that it's time, small Jon shouted "who holds the north!!! Who holds the north!!!! Show me!!!!!" As the umbers all charged in their form a wall blocking everyone and using spears to kill them one by one, Hiccup shouted "break their line" as the Vikings and Free folk were bashing on the shields and killing them it was getting much more difficult as they are getting squeezed in, Stoick saw Hiccup fighting with small Jon umber, he saw his son getting head butted repeatedly and wanted to save him, but that's when they heard a horn. What they saw made them scream in joy, as knights of the vale, Berkians and Bob burglar tribe were charging in and most of them on dragons. Hiccup bit small Jon Umber side and use his dagger to repeatedly stabbed him, Astrid who saw this was shocked to see Hiccup doing something like that. As the knights of the vale smashed through the Bolton's defences Spitelout rush up to Stoick and said to him "this isn't war it's a slaughter" Stoick nodded and said that they need to take that castle, the dragons we're burning the Bolton's alive and showing no mercy and the Bob burglar tribe were smashing and killing them with no remorse. Hiccup, Jon, Tormund, wun wun and the gang climbed up the bodies and we're charging in to Winterfell. Ramsay said that they're army is gone and they still have Winterfell. The gates were smashed through as Wun Wun was killed by arrows Hiccup immediately killed 6 Bolton's with Jon, when Ramsay is the lone survivor he said "you suggested two on one combat, I reconsider that sounds like a good idea" as Ramsay try to shoot Jon and Hiccup they both grabbed a shield and blocked the shots one by one, as they reached closer they bash the shield on Ramsay chest and started beating him up. Spitelout came in and saw Hiccup and Jon punching Ramsay till his teeth came out and when Sansa witnessed it she grabbed a dagger and stab Ramsay repeatedly. When Ramsay died Hiccup still grabbed Ramsay head and smashed it on the floor rapidity shouting "you killed robb, Rickon Catelyn and Talisa you monster!!!!!" Those who saw this didn't stopped looking as Ramsay was nothing more then a bloody pool, the gang couldn't stop looking and were horrified, Hiccup then burned the Bolton's banner and hung up the Starks banner, Hiccup was hugged by his friends and Camicazi came up to him and said "you smell like yak" which made Hiccup laugh and he shouted out loud "Winterfell is ours!!!!" As many northerners cheered on that's when Toothless ran to Hiccup and licked him repeatedly and Hiccup was laughing saying "Toothless you know that doesn't wash out" Spitelout came up to Stoick and hugged him saying that "it must be rough fighting this war, but now it's over Stoick we can go home" Stoick then said "no this is just the beginning, the dead is coming and we have to help them" Spitelout confused in this ask Stoick what's going and Stoick told him that he'll tell him later.

4 days later

Winterfell Great Hall

As Jon was sitting on the great table with Sansa, they heard one of the Vale men said "you can't expect knights of the Vale to side with wildlings invaders" Tormund then said "we didn't invade, we we're invited" Jon stood up and said "the free folk, the northerners, the Vikings and the knights of the Vale. stood together and we won, my father likes to say we find our true friends in the battlefield" lord Curwin stood up and said "the Bolton's are defeated, winter has come, if the maester are right it will be the coldest witnter in the thousand years, we should head home and prepare" Jon then said "our true enemy brings the storm my lords." Lyanna Mormont then stood up and said "your son was butchered at the red wedding Lord Manderly, yet you refused the call, you swore an allegiance with house stark lord Glover, yet you refuse the call and you Lord Curwin your father was skinned alive by Ramsay Bolton, yet you refuse the call. But house Mormont remembers, the north remembers, we know no king but the king in the north who's name is stark. I don't care if he is a bastard, Ned Stark blood run through his vanes, he's my king to this day till his last day" Lord Manderly then stood up and said "lady Mormont speak harshly and truly, my son died for Robb stark the young wolf, I thought we won't find another king in my life time, but I was wrong. Jon snow avenged the red wedding he is the white wolf the king in the north." Galbert Glover then stood up "I didn't fight beside you and I will regret that till my dying day, there will be more fights to come, house Glover will stand beside house stark as we had for a thousand years and I will stand beside Jon snow. The king in the north!!!" Hiccup then stood up "the Hairy hooligans tribe and The Bob burglar tribe will stand beside my brother the king in the north!!!!!" Hiccup light his sword up and raised it high. As everyone all rose up and chanted the words the king in the north!!! The king in the north!!! The king in the north!!

2 days later

Winterfell training grounds

Hiccup was training using a dull sword and was rapidly bashing the dummy but stopped when he saw his friends all looking at him "hey guys, why are you all looking at me like that?" Astrid said "babe is it ok, if we go up against you we want to try to get better as well" Hiccup nodded and said "sure but don't blame if you're hurt, because I don't want to hurt you guys" the gang all grabbed a dull swords but took some time due to the twins arguing on the sword they both want. Hiccup grabbed another sword and was practicing on duel wielding, Spitelout, Gobber, Stoick, Cami and the Hofferson's were all watching from above and smiling that it's peaceful for now. When the duel commenced Snotlout and Tuffnut charged in to attack Hiccup from both sides but he deflected it and whack Snotlout on his helmet making him dizzy and then Hiccup whacked his sword to Snotlout back and kneed his dick. Spitelout saw this and felt sorry for his son who probably is on the floor in pain. When it was Tuffnut and fishlegs turn to attack, Hiccup used both his swords to whack Tuffnut and then punch him in the nose when it was fishlegs he quickly said "I yield" when it was Ruffnut and Astrid time to attack Hiccup quickly attacked which didn't give Ruffnut time to attack before getting hit on the side and fell. Astrid was going up against Hiccup alone when she heard cheers from her parents and Stoick, when they began fighting Astrid began blocking every attack on Hiccup and then try to attack Hiccup back, but he was quick. That's when Hiccup's hand was bleeding a bit he continued fighting even though he can see Astrid was worried, the fight ended with both of them dropping and called it a draw. Snotlout was the first to say "Hiccup, how did you do that without even felling scared" Hiccup said he practiced a lot. When Jon came up to him and said Edd is here, Jon and Hiccup went up to Edd giving him a bone crushing hug and said "seven hells what happened while I didn't see you twats" Hiccup and Jon laughed it out and said "we took Winterfell" then Hiccup ask Edd why is he here, Edd then told them to follow him. Spitelout and the rest we're looking at the box that Edd gave them, Edd then said "we manage to capture two wights which made Hiccup and Jon impressed and said "we can show this to the lords"

Winterfell Great Hall

Jon stood up from the table as Hiccup was next to the box carrying the wight, Jon then said "my lords, in the box is what my brother Dolorous Edd captured, in the box is a wight one of the army of the night king." Jon then nodded to Hiccup and Hiccup kick the box down and the wight pop out in chains, Hiccup ignited his sword and cut the wight in half, in which Jon came up and said "we can kill them with fire, or we could kill them with Valyrian steel or dragon glass" hiccup then killed the wight by burning it alive. The northerners all we're shocked that the old stories we're true and the Vikings who haven't seen a wight before, we're horrified, Spitelout whispered to Stoick "how are we going to find dragon glass" Stoick signed and said "I dont know" then Jon said "we need to find dragon glass and we need to mine it and create it into weapons, the night king as well was last seen in Hardhome, Tormund grab enough men you can find and head to eastwatch by the sea" Tormund nodded and said "looks like we're the night watch now" Jon then said "we will need every man and women who can fight to be trained as we will need all the help we can get" Hiccup then got up and said "Jon I think it's best we fortify the castle as well with gronkle iron, it's made from a dragon and it's light but it can crack a punch" Jon nodded and all the other lords agreed as well. Sansa stood up and said that old allies must be forgiven and that Ned umber and the Karstark should be given help and their army should be prepared. Jon then said "our final stand will be at Winterfell, so all the lords and ladies gather your forces as Winterfell will be our last stand." Cami's mom then stood up and said "our village has a small amount of dragon glass, we can give it to you" Jon thanked them.

Two days later

Hiccup was talking with Jon when they heard the someone knocking on the door, the maester came up and said "a letter for your my lord"

Winterfell Great Hall

Jon stood up and said "this letter was from my friend Samwell Tarly, he was my brother in the night watch, he says that Dragonstone sits on a large crater of dragon glass, I received this from Dragonstone two days ago it was from Tyrion Lannister he is acting hand to Daenarys stormborn of house Targaryen, she has 18,000 unsullied and 30,000 Dothraki and if this letter is precise 3 dragons are with her." Many of the northerners gasp and the Vikings has read about the Targaryens and find them scary Jon then said "lord Tyrion ask me to come to Dragonstone and I accepted." Sansa was angered by this said "have you forgotten what the mad king did to our grandfather, he roasted him alive with our uncle" Jon nodded and said "I know but you know Tyrion he isn't like that" many of Northerners disagreed but Jon shouted "we need this dragon glass, we need to mine it and use it as weapons against white walkers and their allies, but more importantly we need allies Daenarys has a large army and three dragons I'll make lady sansa the leader for Winterfell while I am away" Hiccup then stood up and said "I'll make sure that the idiot doesn't do anything wrong, I'll go with him with some of my friends and my dad. Spitelout will be under your command, lady Sansa" the northerners all agreed on it but one of them stood up and said "Lord Hiccup, it's come to my attention that you have another clan as well the berserkers, I have read about your people, we need all the help we can get please send them a raven" Hiccup nodded and said "aye I will" The northerners cheered on.

Night time

Hiccup was in his room drawing ideas for the defence of Winterfell when Astrid came in and said "hi Hiccup" Hiccup staggered and said "Astrid hi, hi Astrid, what are you doing here" Astrid then proceeded to lock the door behind her and said "something I should have done months ago" Hiccup was confused before Astrid grabbed his face and started kissing him then she stared pulling out Hiccups tunic and tossing him on the bed. Hiccup realising what's gonna happened quickly said "Astrid you know you're parents are gong to kill me" Astrid smiled and whispered "who else gave me that moon tea, Hiccup" Hiccup realised what's gonna happened didn't let Astrid stop and allowed her to do it.

Outside the room

The Hofferson's, Stoick and Gobber all said together "looks like we will be seeing little Hiccups around Berk"

Two days later

Dragonstone

Hiccup Jon, Astrid, Stoick, Gobber , the Hofferson's and the gang all arrive on Dragonstone beach, Hiccup and Jon then met with Tyrion. Tyrion smiled and said "the bastard of Winterfell and the dragon rider" both Hiccup and Jon said "the dwarf of Casterly rock" the three men then shook hands to one another and then Missandei said "welcome to Dragonstone during you're stay please give us all you're weapons" Hiccup gave his sword, his other sword, two daggers, three poisonous darts and a dragon glass dagger. The gang we're all surprised that Hiccup brought that many weapons when they we're all walking up Astrid overheard Jon, Hiccup and Tyrion's conversation "I heard Sansa escaped how is she" Tyrion asked, Jon replied with "she's fine same as always but that crush she had on Hiccup is gone" Hiccup smiled and thought that it was a good idea. They we're suddenly interrupted by the three dragons fly over everyone was shocked especially Stoick who has never seen a dragon like that before.

Dragonstone great hall

Missandei said out loud "here you stand before Daenarys stormborn of House Targaryen, breakers of chains, mother of dragons, queen of Andals, the rightful ruler to the iron throne." Davos then said "this is Jon snow he's the king in the north and this is Hiccup haddock, dragon tamer, future chief of berk, the slayer of the red death" Daenarys smiled and said "you come to bend the knee lord stark and Ser Hiccup Haddock, I heard a lot about you, you're one of the few people in your clan to learn about dragons and bond with them. I am impressed" Hiccup blushed which made Astrid felt jealous and stared angrily at Daenarys without her knowing. Hiccup then said "we're here actually for a favour and an alliance, the iron throne is important for you I know that but the dead are coming, I am no northerner but I saw them" Daenarys then said "how can I know you're not lying" Stoick then said "your grace, what my son says is true, I saw them at Hardhome, I have seen a lot of things that frightened me, but this made me feel that my people could be in danger as well" Daenarys then said "it's simple, bend the knee and help me reclaim the iron throne and I will help with the dead" Jon then said in anger "aye if I do help you then when I return the night king will bring more of his army to kill my family, the night king is the main problem" Daenarys then stood up and said " we will discuss this again, for now you may rest at your quarters, but you are not permitted to leave" Hiccup sighed and said to Jon "you want to take a walk to the beach" Jon nodded and Astrid and the gang followed as well.

The beach

Jon was sitting on the beach with Hiccup, Astrid and the gang when Jon saw Hiccup send Sharpshot away he looked confused and ask Hiccup "Hiccup is that letter for the berserkers?" Hiccup nodded and said "aye, it's for Dagur and Heather, Dagur' Wife Mala will also send her men as well" Jon smiled and said "you're really going to help us aren't you" Hiccup smiled and said "I made a promise didn't I" The gang smiled at Hiccup and realised that he really hasn't change and he's still the Hiccup they know and love. When Tyrion went down and ask questions to them, that's when Tyrion ask them something "what's is it you need and maybe we can work together" Hiccup then said "we need dragon glass, we need it to kill white walkers and their army" Tyrion nodded and said "I'll convince Daenarys"

Dragonstone

Tyrion told Daenarys that Jon and Hiccup needed dragon glass to kill white walkers, Daenarys then said "do you trust them" Tyrion then replied with saying "I trust them, the boys are not good at lying and the way they say it, they been through it." Daenarys then allowed them to mine the dragon glass.

Winterfell

Spitelout was following all the advice of lady Sansa and Bran on what's the situation as he's still new to the north, when suddenly he heard a horn sound and when he look outside he can see the berserkers and the defenders of the wing. Dagger quickly ran to Spitelout and said "uncle Spitelout, where's my brother Hiccup, brother!! Brother!! Where are you brother!!!" Spitelout then said "lad, Hiccup is on an island called Dragonstone, he's right now talking to the dragon queen who has a massive army to help us against the dead, because we need dragon glass to kill them" Dagger then said "is it true, that there are things called white walkers" Spitelout then said "aye, I didn't believe it at first but then I saw it" Heather and Mala then said "can we see it" Spitelout then said "as you wish" Spitelout, Sansa and some north men brought them to a box and then Spitelout said "open it" a northerner kicked the box down and the wight sprung out charging at Dagger,Mala and Heather. The look on their faces says it all that they we're frightened on the dead. Dagger then said "how many did my brother say there we're" Spitelout sighed and said "from what I got from the boy, there at least more then a hundred thousand that includes giants, mammoth and the dead" Dagger felt frightened, the only time he was scared was when Hiccup was injured and when his sister Heather was captured once. Mala quickly said "do they have any weaknesses" Spitelout nodded and said "dragon fire or normal fire works, dragon glass can kill them as well, but from what Hiccup said only dragon glass and Valyrian steel can kill the white walkers" Sansa then said "Valyrian steel is steel made from dragon fire and it's really difficult to make as it's not the dragon that you people ride but the dragon from old Valyria" Dagger, Mala and Heather then ask something "who has the Valyrian stell then" Sansa said "Hiccup has one, Jon has one, my guard Brienne has one and the last one is Jaime Lannister who is our enemy as well and my sister has a dagger of it" Mala then said "thank Odin we brought all the dragon glass we had in our island, it's not enough but hopefully it will make do" Sansa thanked them and said "we will take you to your quarters now milord and Milady" as they all went to the rooms, Dagger felt scared when he saw the wight he thought he was dreaming but he wasn't.

King's landing

Cersei was irritated she might have destroyed Yara Greyjoy's Fleet but she was still pissed at the fact now the north has more men then them, when Qyburn's little birds told her that, the north has now at least 30,000 men that includes the Vikings, northerners, knights of the vale and the other tribes of the Viking she was furious and Jaime entered and ask her something "I think it's best we assume for peace if the north join with Daenarys we will lose everything" Cersei smirked and said "we will sack High garden and take their gold to pay back the iron back and ask for sell swords for at least 20,000 men and their war elephants" Jaime sighed and said "fine I'll head to high garden now" Cersei was happy about it and left to go back to her quarters

Dragon stone

Daenarys was angered and was shouting "how did this happen, we lost the Greyjoy fleet and the Dornish fleet as well" Tyrion then said that the unsullied will suffer a great cost at Casterly rock "the gates of Casterly rock are impregnable, they will suffer many losses. But interesting thing about my father he built all of Casterly rock except the sewers so he gave it to me as an old friend once said, give me ten good men and I'll impregnate the bitch, my sister fight for her out of fear but the unsullied will fight for freedom and the one who gave it to them" as everything was being mined in cave, Hiccup then said "Jon I need to talk to you alone, gang, Astrid, dad and mister and miss Hofferson, is it okay if I can talk to Jon alone" they all nodded but unknown to Hiccup. They all waited outside to hear and see what Hiccup wanted to talk about, Hiccup pulled out a dragon glass dagger and and cut his palm and said "I am making a blood oath with you Jon, if I die and I get resurrected stab me quickly, I don't want anyone else to do it especially Astrid, my dad, Gobber and the Hofferson's, swear to me jon as I don't want them to suffer seeing me like that and if I do die, I want you to take my sword and use it when the time is right give it to Astrid or anyone in my family friends, swear it now Jon" Jon cut his palm and shake Hiccup's hand and said "aye, I promise and if you have a child I'll give it to him" when they all overheard that promise, Astrid ran out and cried till she couldn't stop as the promise she heard made her more worried and scared on Hiccup, the Hofferson's hugged and calmed her down but stoick and Gobber just stared to one another, stoick grabbed Gobber and said "I want you, to keep an eye on Hiccup during the battle, I don't want him to die and if he does call me quickly I'll be the one to do it" Gobber just nodded and the gang just look so broken that Hiccup would say that. As Daenarys went down she was confused on why the Vikings look so broken, when she saw the girl named Astrid crying she went up to her and said "you're name is Astrid right? Why are you crying is everything okay" Astrid looked at Daenarys and begged her "please, please help us against the dead, I don't want Hiccup to die please, I love him so much that if I see him become one of them, I'll be broken" Daenarys merely said "I'll see what I can do" Astrid just nodded and wipe away her tears quickly before Hiccup could see it, Jon then ask Daenarys to follow him inside the cave to show her the paintings he found, when Hiccup got out of the cave he went to Astrid and sat next to her and hugged her, Hiccup then said "it's quite peaceful isn't it, maybe one day when we're married and we have kids, we should take them here when it's peaceful" Astrid smiled and nodded kissing him and said "how many kids do you want" Hiccup blushed and said "maybe two or three" Astrid smiled and said "sure as long as the pregnancy doesn't hurt, if it does you're dead babe" the Hofferson's heard it and said "three grandkids that would be nice" stoick laughed and said "that's the way my future daughter in law!!!" Hiccup blushed at the scene right in front of him and then suddenly he saw a boat coming towards them, when the boat reached land, Hiccup saw it's and Theon as well stared at Hiccup. Theon thought Hiccup would punch him instead, Hiccup hugged him and Theon started crying saying "i am sorry it's my fault" Hiccup shook and said "it was never you're fault, Balon was to be blamed, you're my brother now and always" Theon cried more and hugged Hiccup tighter when Jon and Daenarys got out, Daenarys was angry and Jon consulted her and said "you do what you think it's best" Daenarys left and head to Highgarden to attack the Lannister's

1 day later

Hiccup was walking with Jon, when suddenly Drogon landed right in front of them Jon and Hiccup touch Drogon and he merely snorted and flew away after that, Daenarys asked them how are they so calm about it, Hiccup shrugged and said "I been with dragons a lot, so I am used to it" while Jon said "Hiccup taught it to me when he stayed in Winterfell, I manage to get along with toothless even though he licked me a lot and I had to bath some times" Hiccup laughed and said "not my fault by the way" Daenarys then said "you earn the dragon trust by not attacking and by making them think you're friendly that nice" Jon then said "isn't that Ser Jorah Mormont?" Ser Jorah hugged Daenarys and said that he was cured thanks to Jon and Hiccup's friend Samwell Tarly, then suddenly there was a raven for Jon and Hiccup as well

Great hall

Hiccup opened the letter and said " it's from my uncle Spitelout he says Dagger has arrived with Mala, Heather, the berserkers and the defenders of the wing" when Jon opened it he said "Bran is alive and he's in Winterfell, I have to go now" Hiccup hug him and then Daenarys said "don't you need allies" Jon then said "aye I do but you don't believe me my queen, the night king is real Bran saw it and if Cersei doesn't believe it as well so be it" Tyrion then said "then why don't you capture one of them and show it to her and to us and we'll believe you" Jon and Hiccup both nooded and said "we will head to eastwatch by the sea and bring the wight to you all" Hiccup then said "dad just in case tell Spitelout to send toothless and the rest to eastwatch in case of anything" Stoick nooded and said "aye son"

Dragonstone cave

As Hiccup and Jon we're looking at everyone mining, Davos showed up and said "this is Mathis" but Gendry said "the name is Gendry" Hiccup and Jon shook his hand and then Gendry stared at Hiccup and then said "you're Hiccup haddock the one who can make armour out of dragon lava" Hiccup blush and said "yup, that's me" Gendry shook his hand again and said "it's such an honor, I finally meet the blacksmith who can make Valyrian sword and iron armour made from a dragon" Hiccup then said "you're Warhammer is amazing I must say, maybe I can make it into gronkle iron and it'll be deadlier" Gendry couldn't stop smiling in joy. As all the dragon glass was mined out, Jon and Daenarys talked and said their goodbyes. In the boat Hiccup looked at Jon and Jon said "what" Hiccup laughed and said "you're in love with her aren't you" Jon blushed and said "what about you and Astrid I can hear noises in the castle before we left" Hiccup blush and said "shut up"

Eastwatch

All of them was sitting on the table and Tormund said to Davos "I thought it was you, who was supposed to stop them from doing anything fucking stupid" Davos then said "I been failing at that lately" Tormund said "how many queens are there now" Astrid said "two" Tormund replied with "so you need to convince the one with the dragons or the one who fucks a brother" Hiccup laughed and Jon said "both" stoick then said "I think me, Gobber, the Hofferson and Davos will stay back here just in case" Tormund then said "good, Davos is a liability anyway" Hiccup then said "gang you guys stay here as well just in case" Astrid argued and said "I am staying with you Hiccup whether you like it or not" Hiccup sighed and merely nooded. Tormund then said "you're not alone" when they went down the cellars they found three people in cells Gendry then said "there the brotherhood without banners" Ser Jorah and Hiccup then said "Thoros" Thoros looked up and smiled saying "ser Mormont and Hiccup my you have grown" Tormund looked at Jorah and said "you're the son of the fucking bear lord commander, he hunted us down like pigs" ser Beric laughed and said "look at us former friends and enemies, all together the lord of light really brought us all toge" the hound interrupted and said "shut the fuck up with lord of light shit, are we going or not" Jon opened the cell door and let them out and then Hiccup said to Astrid and the gang "they left that bottle there can you grab it" Astrid and the gang nodded before Hiccup quickly closed the door and locked it saying "I am sorry guys it has to be done" Astrid was angry and was getting teary and said "no!no! Hiccup come back, I want to protect you, I can't lose you" Hiccup sighed and said "I love you Astrid and I always will" the Hofferson's then said "it's for the best dear" Hiccup,Tormund, Ser Jorah, the hound, Thoros, ser Beric, Gendry and some free folk then walked out of the exit to head north.

The north

As they we're all walking Jon and Gendry said to Hiccup "are you sure it's wise to do that, Astrid look sad and angry" Hiccup sighed and said "I am probably going to get punch in the gut anyway and then kissed like normally" Jon laughed and said "you love her that much don't you" Hiccup nodded. Gendry then went to Tormund and said "how do you survive this cold" Tormund then said "walking is good, fighting is better and fucking is the best" Jon then said "there isn't any women here, Tormund laughed and said to Gendry "we'll make do"

2 hours later

They found a white walker and some of the dead and they quickly attack them, Thoros got injured in the process but they kill the white walker and suddenly most of the dead collapsed expect one, they quickly captured it before hearing noises, Jon quickly grabbed Gendry and said "send a raven to Daenarys and tell Astrid and the gang we need help now" Gendry ran quickly giving his hammer to Tormund. As they all ran to a small island the ice crack and the dead couldn't swim so they were safe for now.

Eastwatch

Gendry ran quickly to the entrance and collapsed when Davos and stoick help him up, Gendry said "send a raven to Daenarys quick they need help and tell Astrid and the gang as well" stoick nooded and rush down to the cell, that's when Astrid said "what's wrong" Stoick unlocked the cell and said "Hiccup is in danger, he's surround by wights" Astrid and the gang immediately called their dragons, stoick quickly rode toothless and well and flew off.

The north

Thoros has died and Hiccup was burning his body with ser Beric and when suddenly sandor threw the rock on the river which showed that it's solid and wight started walking in. Hiccup and Beric ignited their sword, the hound then said"fuck it" and attack the wight as they all stated fighting the wights, they realised they are surrounded. Hiccup then said "goodbye Milady" before suddenly Drogon, Viserion, Rhaegal and Astrid and the gang started burning all the wights. When Daenarys saw the night king she was shocked and surprised, while stoick who saw that the army is much larger now said "Odin help us" they all the started riding Drogon to escape before suddenly the night king threw the spear and it hit Viserion which killed him and made him fall into the water. Hiccup then shouted to Jon "go now!!! I'll hold them off, take toothless and run now!!" Astrid shouted "Hiccup no!!! I can't lose you please" suddenly Hiccup fell into the river and they all had to go, Astrid was crying the whole journey back. Hiccup got out of the water and was saved by Benjen stark who said "Hiccup come on you have to go I'll hold them off, remember the night king is the main target. Go now!!!!" Hiccup rode quickly and saw Benjen fighting off the wights before dying.

Eastwatch

Daenerys was waiting for Jon as he said "I won't move till I see Hiccup, I know he survived" Astrid was beyond broken and just stared at the bottom, the Hofferson's then said "Astrid dear, Hiccup wouldn't want to see you like this let's go" Astrid shouted back "leave me alone!!!! I'll stay here till he comes back, I know he will" toothless warbled and lean on Astrid. Astrid then hugged toothless and said "don't worry boy, Hiccup will be here" then suddenly a horn was blown and Astrid saw a man on a horse, Tormund then rush up to Astrid and said "it's Hiccup" Astrid ran quickly to the lift and went down,

The ship

Astrid and Davos we're ripping out Hiccup shirt to make him feel warm as they did it, Astrid can see all the stab wounds and cried happily that Hiccup was alive. When Jon entered, Astrid said "this is all your fault, if you haven't brought him here or show him this place, he wouldn't get hurt. The man I love is hurt now while you're still alive because he resurrected you. I swear if you die and he blames himself. I'll kill you in the after life again!!!" Jon nodded and said "I am sorry"

Next day

Hiccup woke up and saw Astrid asleep, he tried to get up but woke Astrid up instead. Hiccup then said "if you're going to punch me, just do it" Astrid then hugged him instead and kissed him repeatedly while she said "I'll never let you go, I'll make sure that wherever you go I'll follow, that's my vow to you, I love you Hiccup more then ever" Hiccup smiled and hugged her saying "I am sorry Astrid" Astrid nodded and hugged him back. Stoick, Gobber, the Hofferson and the gang went in and quickly hugged Hicccup. Jon came up and said to Astrid and Hiccup "I am sorry" Hiccup smiled and said "there nothing to be forgiven brother" Astrid then said "Jon I am sorry about yesterday, I was angry that Hiccup was hurt, will you forgive me" Jon nodded. Daenarys came up and said "I hope everything will be worth it, I saw them the night king what you said is real and I lost my dragon from it" Toothless went up to Daenarys and coddled her sadly Which made Daenarys happy.

King's landing

The entire Lannister forces saw what was in front of them an army of 80,000 unsullied and the Lannister forces was making hot oil. Bronn was waking when one of the men said "we have made 80,000 barrels mi lord" Bronn then said "make another 80,000" when Bronn went up to Jaime he said "men without cocks, you wouldn't see me fighting in army if I have no cock, what's there to fight for." Jaime said "family" Bronn smugly said "not without a cock you don't" Jaime scoffed and said "it's all cocks in the end" Bronn laughed and said "yet you're brother decided to side with the cockles" suddenly there we're two dragons of the Targaryen and the dragons of the Viking. Bronn then said "if that's the black fury then we're fucked. His dragon can shoot a blast that can kill nearly 30 people" Jaime then said "hopefully there here for peace then"

Dragon arena

Cersei arrived there with Jaime and said "I see that you barbaric people have sided with the northerners, how disgusting of you. The boy who rides the dragon like the Targaryen's tell me did you're whore of a mother die giving birth to you" Hiccup was gripping his sword, stoick was angered as well but he remain calmed while Astrid tried to calm Hiccup down. Cersei then smiled "on second thought maybe I should torture you in front of the women you love. How would she enjoy watching you getting tortured right in front of her eyes" suddenly Daenarys landed on top of the arena and then walked immediately to her seat. Tyrion then rose up from his seat and said " we are group of people who despise each other but now we have to work together to fight against the dead" Cersei laughed it off and said "prove it then" the Hound then carry the box to the centre and remove all the chains and opened the box and then kicked it down, the wight then charged towards Cersei and Jaime but was pulled back by sandor and he cut the wight in half. The wight was still moving, Hiccup and Jon then stood up and said "we can destroy them by burning them, and we can kill them with dragon glass or Valyrian steel, if we don't win this fight, then that is the fate of everyone. There is only one war that matters, the great war and it is here" Daenarys then said "I saw them you know their army" Jaime replied with "how many" Daenarys said "a hundred thousand at least" Jaime was shocked. Cersei then said "if we work with you then we need an agreement once this war is over you will not help Daenarys to take the iron throne" Jon then said "I already bend the knee to her" Cersei was irritated and left Tyrion then said "I'll negotiate with her. Hiccup then walked around and touch the ground and said "wildfire was here last time" Jon then said "aye it was here where they stored the wildfire" Daenarys then walked up to Jon and said "the dragons are like my children, there the only children I can ever have after what the witch did" Jon smiled and said "what if she lied" Hiccup knows what Jon trying to say and walked away going towards the dead and inspecting it. Astrid came up to him and said "Hiccup I am sorry about that time in eastwatch when I said I don't want you to go alone, the truth is I care about you a lot, I can't imagine a world without you." Hiccup sighed and said "there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid always" Astrid smiled and hugged him. Cersei then came up and said "we will help in this fight against the dead and we will stand together as one" Jon and Daenarys smiled, Hiccup hugged Astrid and the gang in joy.

Winterfell Great Hall

Dagger,Mala, Heather and Spitelout we're at the great hall for a meeting. Sansa stood up and said "there is a traitor among us, who has betrayed the north for far too long, Arya step forward" when Arya step forward Dagger and rest we're shocked that Arya was the traitor but suddenly "sit with us sister" then Sansa said "lord Baelish you had betrayed the north for far too long you have committed the act of killing Jon Arryn, you then started the war of the five kings by capturing my father. With this I sentence you to death" littlefinger was on floor begging before getting his throat slashed open. Dagger was shocked and said "there too brutal even for me" Spitelout merely nodded

Dragonstone

Everyone was planning on how to arrive at Winterfell, Hiccup and Jon said "we should take the ship and sail to white harbour from there we march with the unsullied to Winterfell, the Dothraki will march through the king's road and arrive the next day after our arrival" Daenarys nodded and said "we will march together and show that we are allies that we intend to fight the dead" they all nodded and left the room, Astrid was about to enter her room when Daenarys called her "Astrid could I talk to you in private" Astrid nooded and followed Daenarys to her room with Missandei. Daenarys then sat at her chair next to Missandei and said "so you and Hiccup are in love" Astrid blush and said "he's actually my future husband, me and him have been best friends since we we're little and I had to train even though I wanted to be with him, we actually dated for five years" Daenarys smiled and said "that explains why you cried and looked broken when he didn't return" Astrid sighed and said "to be honest, I don't want to lose him, in my family I am a shield maiden but then I broke it, when I fell in love with Hiccup, i didn't care about any honour, my parents known him for so long and accepted him as their son in law because they know I will be in good hands with Hiccup" Daenarys and Missandei smiled and said " so you're relationship with Hiccup goes that far, do tell me about the noises as well I heard a few nights back" Astrid blushed and said "I wanted to be with him and feel his warmth so I did the act with him, my parents approved of course I didn't know how they knew" Daenarys and Missandei laughed and said "I think it's best we head to the boat now" they all nodded and went to the boat.

The ship

Hiccup was preparing everything from his sword to his armour, toothless was on deck sleeping with the rest of the dragons, stoick and Gobber were talking about the defences to put at Winterfell, the gang we're having fun joking around in the boat, the Hofferson's we're talking with Astrid about the battle, "Astrid dear, it's best you stay with the archers or ride with the dragons, because we think the front lines will be dangerous" Astrid merely nooded and said "I will mom, if you need me I am going to see Hiccup" Astrid's dad then said "don't break him, we need him for the battle" Astrid blushed madly and went to Hiccup's door. She knocked the door and when he opened he saw Jon coming out and said "sorry Jon I might need some alone time with Hiccup" Jon blushed and went away to Daenarys room which made Astrid smirk, Astrid then entered the room and said "hi Hiccup" Hiccup turn around and kiss Astrid on the cheek and said "evening Milady, so what seems to be the problem" Astrid shrugged and said "I just want to stay here with you" Hiccup nodded and continued sharpening his Valyrian steel sword and fixing inferno as well to have a better edge. Astrid then said "Hiccup aren't you worried at all for the battle" Hiccup sighed and said "I am worried Astrid, but I am doing this for my family and for you" Astrid smiled and kissed him and said "I want to feel you again Hiccup, you're the reason why I am always happy. Please let me do it with you" Hiccup nooded and said "but you're parents would be angry" Astrid smiled and said "they know and they accepted it"

Lemon start

Hiccup kissed Astrid again, holding onto her hair, Astrid gripped Hiccup's shirt and remove it before pushing him down on the bed. Astrid then proceeded to remove her clothes and Hiccup said "the Devine beauty of Milady" Astrid blushed and pounced on Hiccup, kissing him madly while pulling down his pants, Hiccup blushed when he saw what Astrid was doing and said "Astrid are you sure you want to do this" Astrid snickered and said "Hiccup, I been waiting for this, for a long time" Astrid then grabbed, Hiccup's penis and put in her entrance, she felt pain at first then she felt pleasure and love from Hiccup. Hiccup stood up a bit and kissed while thrusting into her, as they continued on their love making, Astrid then said "Hiccup, I am cumming" Hiccup nodded as well and came inside her. As they lay on the bed, Hiccup held onto Astrid hand and said "I love you Astrid no matter what" Astrid smiled and kissed him before snuggling up on his chest and said "I'll never leave you babe that's my promise to you"

End of lemon

Winterfell

Bran and Sam found out the truth of Jon's heritage and we're surprised that the fact he is the true heir to the iron throne and that Robert's rebellion was built on a lie and that Lyanna Stark was in love with Rhaegar Targaryen

Eastwatch

Tormund and Beric were on top of the wall looking down on the forest when suddenly they heard three blast of the horns and saw the army of the dead looking at them, suddenly Viserion who was being controlled by the night king was burning down the side of the wall. Tormund ran out and shouted to everyone "run!!! Run!!! Run!!!" Everyone was running down but most we're too late as the wall collapsed and the dead started their journey towards Winterfell.

3 days later

Many of the northerners small folk were at the streets watching as the unsullied army were marching towards Winterfell, Jon and Daenarys were riding at the front, while stoick and Gobber, the Hofferson's are at the back. When the small folk look at the Vikings they we're praised on how they help the north in their hour of need, Tyrion and Varys we're sitting in the carriage and Tyrion had this to say "at least you're ball won't freeze of" Varys then said "why do you always tend to like to humiliate me" Tyrion then said "because I have balls and you don't" while Jon and Daenarys were being stared at by the northerners, Jon said "I told you, people around here don't like southerners" suddenly a dragon sound was heard, everyone looked up to see Hiccup and his gang riding the dragons, the northerners shouted "its Hiccup, the gods favour us" suddenly there was a screeching sound from behind them and saw Daenarys dragon, and they all screamed saying "by the gods help us!!!" As the dragons flew over Winterfell, Sansa was shocked on how big they are and was worried on the situation if Daenarys lies.

Winterfell ground

As Hiccup landed, with the gang, Jon and Daenarys as well have dismounted their horse. When Jon and Hiccup saw Bran they immediately rush in and gave Bran a hug and kiss his forehead, Hiccup then said "you're a man now" Bran smiled at Hiccup and said "half a man" which made Jon and Hiccup sad, as Daenarys came up to the front she said "lady Sansa the north is much more beautiful then I thought it will be" Sansa gave a fake smile and said "Winterfell is yours, you're grace" Bran quickly then said "we don't have the time, the night king has you're dragon and the wall has fallen" Daenarys was shocked and stoick then said "Odin help us" everyone then went to the great hall. Hiccup was immediately bear hugged by dagger and Heather. Dagger then said "brother how I miss you so much, you don't even know the pain of knowing if you we're ok or not." While Heather said "what happened to your eye and why do you smell so much like Astrid" Hiccup and Astrid blush and said "I think we'll talk more after the meeting". Camicazi then went up to the gang and hug, Hiccup and Astrid and said "the north is quite large then I thought it will be and thanks for you're dragon glass dagger Hiccup and the tea Astrid" before running away. Heather then said "you both have been doing that activity lately" Astrid blushed and nodded.

Winterfell Great Hall

Everyone was in the hall when Sansa said "when word got out that the wall collapsed, I called all our Bannerman here, Ned umber" Ned umber then stood up and said "yes your grace" Sansa then said "when will we expect you're people to arrive" "very soon you're grace but we need more horse mi lady and my lord and mi lady queen" Sansa then smiled and said "go now bring you're people here quickly" Jon then said "call all the men in castle black to come here now, Winterfell will be our last stand" the maester nodded, Sansa then said "Hiccup how many Viking are here all together" Hiccup said "at least 50,000 that includes the bob burglar, the Hooligan tribe, the berserkers and the defenders of the wing" Sansa smiled and nodded. Lyanna Mormont then stood up and said "you're grace, you left when we needed you the most, should I call you king or I don't know what to call you anymore" Tyrion then said "Jon snow helped us, now with the 80,000 unsullied and the Dothraki and dragons helping you the dead will suffer badly, the Lannister forces as well will arrive soon" Sansa then said "what do dragons eat anyway, beside toothless who eats fish" Daenarys then said "anything" Hiccup then stood up and said "if this meting is over, may I be allowed to help the men forge the dragon glass weapons lords and ladies" they all nodded, Spitelout then stood up and said "now that we made gronkle iron for defence the chances of them break would be low, but there is still the giants that can break through."

Smith stall

Hiccup was showing Gendry all his techniques on how to make gronkle iron, Gendry was beyond happy that he got to learn all of it. When Hiccup and him we're making dragon glass weapons in the forge, Gendry said "how old we're you when you start doing this" Hiccup smiled and said "around 5 years old" Gendry was astonished as someone his age has been doing for so long. As they we're making weapons Astrid came in and said "hi babe" Hiccup stood up and said "Milady what bring you here" Astrid smiled and said "babe can you make a dragon glass axe for me" Hiccup nodded and said "sure Milady" Astrid smiled and kiss him which made Hiccup blush. Gendry who saw this was surprised and then suddenly Arya came over and met with Hiccup. When Hiccup saw Arya he gave her a hug, which made her happy to see him alive. Arya then gave Gendry something and ask him to do it for her. Gendry looked at Hiccup smithing away an axe, making the right handle to even reforging steel to make it better, Gendry was awed by his skills and wish he was like him. When Hiccup made the battle axe for Astrid it look's much more better quality then what he made, which made him feel shame. Hiccup stood up and said "you know I was like you once, but then I realised that I have to keep myself motivated by thinking I can do good. Gendry your smithing is amazing as well." Gendry smiled and nodded and continued doing his best for Hiccup.

Winterfell Training yard

Astrid was eating some soup with her parents and we're looking at the defences planted everywhere, men and women training all day, catapults being built, to all the blacksmith's making dragon glass weapons and ser Davos making onion soup for the men. The Hofferson's then saw Hiccup holding something that was wrapped in paper, they know that it's a battle axe for Astrid. Hiccup came up to them and said "afternoon Milady, Miss Hofferson's and mister Hofferson's" the Hofferson's laugh and said "when are you going to call us mom and dad" which made Hiccup blush. Astrid then ask "what's in wrapper babe" Hiccup then remove it and show her the dragon glass battle axe, he made for her. Astrid was beaming happily and kiss him. The Hofferson's then said "it's amazing Hiccup" Hiccup was smiling away, suddenly the Karstark's arrive and Hiccup said "the umbers aren't here yet" the Hofferson's merely nodded, Hiccup then said "I'll head to Lastharth and see what's going on" toothless warbled to Hiccup, Hiccup sighed and said "sorry bud you can't follow me on this one, the night king could hurt you and turn you to one of them" Astrid then said "please be safe Hiccup" Hiccup kiss her cheek and said "I will Milady" Hiccup mounted a horse and rode off towards the Lastharth, Jon then went down and said "where's Hiccup, I need to tell him something important" Astrid then said "he's going to the umber's household" Jon sighed and said "call you're gang and the family leaders we need to talk in the great hall, it's something important"

Winterfell Great hall

Astrid, the gang, Spitelout, stoick, Gobber, Dagger, bob burglar tribe, the Hofferson's, Mala, Throk and Heather we're all at the great hall listening to what Jon wants to say. Jon stood up and said "listen we wanted to ask you which position you would all like to be in as they are already being covered with the northerners, knights of the vale, unsullied and Dothraki." Mala stood up and said "we'll provide cover by the front and on the wall with archers as our men and women are good with archery" Jon nodded, Stoick stood up and said "we'll distribute the men to all the sides and the walls." Dagger then said "we'll be at the front as the berserkers will handle the frontal assault" Cami's mom then said "we'll be at the walls to protect it" Spitelout then said "wait, where's Hiccup?" Jon sighed and said "he's heading to Lastharth, to find out about the umbers, lateness on returning back" Stoick then said "what!! How many men are with him" Jon said "only him" stoick was scared before Astrid said "don't worry, Hiccup will be ok" stoick then sighed and said "fine, but once he's back, tell me" Astrid and the rest nodded. Heather,Astrid and Cami decided to talk about the boys around the castle, "so Heather any boy, you like here, I mean most of them look so hot" Heather blushed and said "I admit most of them do look hot but I am not interested at the moment" cami smirked and said "well I know Astrid won't let anyone touch Hiccup" Astrid blushed and said "I wonder if he's ok right now" they all just nodded.

Lastharth

Tormund, some wilding and Beric we're walking towards the castle as they entered, they didn't find anyone only blood trails and destroyed carts. As they entered inside the castle interior they suddenly heard footsteps. Tormund quickly pulled out his sword and Beric ignited his and charge towards the intruder who was actually Edd and he said "stay back he's got blue eyes" Tormund then shouted "I always had blue eyes!!!" In which Edd realised and gave Tormund a hug, suddenly there was another and he can hear a sarcastic remark "great if I die here, Astrid is probably going to break me on the other side" Edd then said "Hiccup the fuck are you doing here" Hiccup then turn around and said "looking for the umbers, but my guess there dead" Edd then hugged Hiccup and said "aye, follow me" when they went downstairs they saw Ned umber dead on the wall with a bunch of limbs attached in a symbol. Beric then said "it's a message from the night king" Hiccup said "no it's his way of showing that he was the sacrifice to become the night king" Tormund then said "we don't have that much horses" Edd said "we rode down from Castle Black, we could double up on the horses there" Hiccup then said "shhh, look at the body" suddenly Ned umber screech and tried to stab Hiccup, before he stabbed him and burn his body which made the entire Symbol light up on fire.

Next day

Winterfell

Jaime Lannister has arrived alone, he looked around the castle and then saw Bran, Jaime was shocked and surprised until he was dragged to the great hall by some northerners.

Winterfell Great hall

Daenarys was sitting in the front and said "when I was a child, my brother would tell me a story about the man who murdered our father, he stabbed in the back and let him bleed out on floor and what we will do to that man. You're sister told me she'll bring her army, I don't see an army, all I see is a man with one hand" Jaime then said "she lied to me saying that she'll help, her plan was to bring the golden company at least more then 20,000 men with elephants as well. Even if we defeat the dead we won't have enough men against her." Daenarys then said "we?" Jaime replied with saying "I intend to fight for the north and I will keep that promise" Sansa then said "we can't trust him, he attacked my father in the streets, his family is the reason why my brother and mother are dead" Jaime scoffed and said "we we're in war at the time, I know what I did was wrong but still I want to honour my pledge" Daenarys then said "fine then, but if you so much as betray us I will burn you alive" when they all left, Astrid then said to Jon "can you tell me if Hiccup's back" jon nodded, Daenerys then said to Jon "you better tell her the truth if he does come back" Jon nodded and left

Winterfell Training grounds

Tyrion and Jaime we're having a talk together "we are going to die here in Winterfell, I always picture myself dying on the bed at an age of 80 with a belly full of wine and a girls mouth around my cock" Jaime then looked outside and said "that girl who is training with Brienne, who is she" Tyrion said "ahh that's Astrid Hofferson's or soon will be Haddock, the girl is to be wed to Hiccup, they are best friends since little if I heard correctly" Jaime smirked and said "so the dragon boy has a lover and she's a fighter as well" Tyrion said "yes he does and I believe she's scarier then Cersei, have you seen her with that battle axe, I have seen wildings fight but not as scarier as her. The way she threatened Jon once, gave me a fright she would kill him" Jaime then said "best I go down and check on Brienne" Tyrion nodded. Brienne was impressed by how Astrid fights, she feels like that the girl has the same potential as her but she dislikes the fact that she uses a battle axe instead of a sword but she accepts it, she knows the reason she's fighting this hard is for the boy she loves as what she gathered from lady Sansa is that both of them have been childhood friends and they we're engaged. Astrid was dropped down to the ground and got up to attack before Brienne stopped and said "that's enough for today, I believe you'll need rest and wait to see him return" Astrid nodded and left. When Jaime came over to Brienne he said "I have never seen someone as skill as her nearly beat you" Brienne smiled and said "she has potential and I believe in her" Jaime then asked about the defences until Brienne said "what is wrong with you, normally you would say something snarky" Jaime then said "I want to serve under you lady Brienne"

2 hours later

Davos was giving food to all the men and women when one of them said this "ser Davos we're not soldiers" Davos then said "I been through many battles and I promise you, you'll survive we'll give you the best weapons" the men smiled when it was a little girl he hesitated as she looked like the princess shrienne. Suddenly a horn was blown as one of them said "rangers from castle black and free folk" Astrid and the gang rushed over to see Hiccup hugging Sam and then rushing to hug their group when suddenly stoick, Gobber and the Hofferson's grabbed him and hugged him saying "we miss you lad" before getting hugged by the gang and Astrid kissing him saying "I miss you babe" Jon then went up to him and said "the umbers?" Hiccup sighed and said "fighting for the night king now" Tormund went up to him and said "we had to circle around" stoick grabbed Hiccup and said "how long do we have" Hiccup sighed and said "before the sun comes up tomorrow"

Winterfell Meeting room

Everyone was discussing the plans and Jon said "there, coming, we have dragon glass and Valyrian steel, but that's not enough our enemy doesn't stop, doesn't feel. We can't stop them in head on fight" Jaime then said "so what can we do" Jon sighed and said "the night king made them getting to him will be our best chance." Bran then said "he will come out, I know it because he will be after me, he hunt down all the three eyed ravens" then Sam realised something "he hunting does who have the knowledge of the past as if we lose it we become nothing more then savages" Hiccup then said "how will he find you" Bran said "he left his mark on me. I'll wait for him at the weirwood tree" they all just nodded, Theon then said "I'll stay with him, with the ironborn" Arya then said "will dragon fire work" stoick said "no, I tried at him it didn't work" Dagger then said "so we can only kill him with dragon glass or Valyrian steel" they all nodded, Hiccup then pulled out his sword the black hand and said "if we die, might as well die with a sense of honour" Snotlout then said "ahhh, so what should we do Hiccup" Hiccup said "ride you're dragons and rain hellfire upon them, when we give the signal" they all nodded, Tormund then said "I think it's best we get some rest and our last drink" Mala said "we'll get ready as well now" everyone left the room and began prepping everything.

Rooftop

Jon,Hiccup,Sam and the gang we're at the roof sitting down. Jon then said "Hiccup I need to tell you something" Hiccup nodded, Jon then said "my real name is Aegon Targaryen" Hicucp then said "you have claim to the iron throne then" Jon nodded and said "I don't know what to do" Hiccup grabbed Jon and said "follow you're heart, brother" Jon hugged him back and thanked him. Edd then went up and said "and now our watch begins" Hiccup then said "I think you should stay in the crypts Sam" Sam argued back and said "I killed Thenn's, I save Gilly more then once, I stole amount of books from the citadel library. You need me out there" Edd scoffed and said "if it really comes to that, we really are fucked" Hiccup snickered and said "technically Sam already fucked someone" Jon then laughed and said "what about you Hiccup and Astrid I heard a lot of noises on the ship" Hiccup and Astrid blushed madly, Edd then said "are you fucking kidding me, I am the only the virgin left" they all laughed and said "thinking back now it was you, me, Sam, Grenn and Pyp" Hiccup then said "now it's just us four" Edd then said "last one left burn the rest of us" the gang then remembered back Hiccup's promise to Jon and got worried, Hiccup then said to Edd "I brought some whiskey if you want" Edd grabbed it and drank it and said "ahh better then Castle Black ale anytime" Dagger then hugged Hiccup and said "brother can I be next to you, when I fight" Hiccup nodded and said "I'll be flying with Toothless after the frontal assault, I'll provide fire down on wights." Dagger nodded while Edd said "looks like we can win hopefully" Hiccup then took a bottle of wine and drank it which made Astrid say "Hiccup don't drink that it's not good" Hiccup then said "it's only half a cup" which made Astrid nodded. As Edd,Sam and Jon left, Heather came up and saw Hiccup drinking for the first time. Heather said "that's the first I see Hiccup drinking" which made all the gang nodded, Hiccup stood up and said "to Thoros, you sack of shit for dying to quick from a bear" he gulped it in one go as they all sat Hiccup then said "listen guys if I turn to one of them kill me please" they all just nodded while Astrid just stood there promising herself that she'll protect Hiccup. Gobber, stoick, Spitelout and the Hofferson's came up to the tower to see them all, stoick saw his son drinking a bottle of wine and said "son, I don't think it's wise to drink now" Hiccup merely nooded and toss the bottle away and sat down saying "Grenn and Pyp wherever you are better not laugh at me now" stoick then said "son are you not scared at all" Hiccup laughed it off and said "if I die, might as well die noble, as Edd likes to say whoever dies last burn the rest of us" the Hofferson's then saw Hiccup singing "high in the halls of the king's who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghost, the one she had lost and the one she had found and the one who had loved her the most. The ones who'd been gone for so very long , they spun her around on the damp old stones, spun away all her sorrow and pain. And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave." Astrid lean on his shoulder while the rest cheered on, Mala then went up and said "Hiccup you said, that the white walkers are feared in a way how?" Hiccup sighed and said "the first time I saw them, I stabbed one of them and rose up again to strangle me with those eyes, cold as ice" suddenly there was horn being blown, Hiccup then said "one for men, two for free folk and three for white walkers" suddenly two more blast we're heard. Hiccup then stood up "let's go now grab you're weapons now" Astrid stood up grabbed Hiccup and kissed him saying "promise me you'll survive" Hiccup smiled and said "I will for you" Hiccup then gave Astrid his helmet to her and said "to protect you" Hiccup went down and then said "come on everyone to the front!!! Let's show them how true northerners and Viking fight" everyone cheered on and started marching towards the front and all the Viking we're riding their dragons.

Winterfell

As they all waited at the front, Edd and Hiccup then said "where the fuck is Sam?" Hiccup shrugged and said "he'll be here" when Sam came over Edd and Hiccup said "took you're time to come here" Dagger then said "why aren't they attacking" Hiccup said "there waiting" suddenly Melisandre came up to the Dothraki and whispered the words of Valerian and ignited all their swords, Hiccup smiled with Edd, while Dagger was with Mala saying "woah this place is filled with wonder" Mala nodded and looked at the gang and said "best to prepare yourselves" Ruff and tuff then said "cool we get to see some explosions" while Snotlout said "how can Hiccup be so calm" Astrid who was at the archers section with Sansa and Arya was irritated that she couldn't be at the front, Arya looked at Astrid and said "you're jealous that Hiccup gets to be at the front" Astrid looked at Arya and said "it's not that, I want to protect that muttonhead from dying" Arya smiled and said " don't worry, Hiccup can protect himself after all he is my big brother in a way like you sister" Astrid smirked and said "yeah I guess the muttonhead will" they then saw the Dothraki charging towards the dead with many of the unsullied and Viking using the catapults to send fire on them. Ser Jorah pulled out Heartsbane the family sword of Sam and charged at the front as well with Ghost, suddenly the flaming swords of the Dothraki started to disappear one by one, Hiccup then pulled out inferno and black hand and shouted to the unsullied "form a shield wall, shield at the front and spears at the back now!!!" Greyworm nodded and told the unsullied as they waited they can see many of the Dothraki retreating and they saw Ser Jorah getting out of his horse and joining in the shield wall, as they waited they can hear the growls of the dead and then suddenly the dead bash on the shield wall, which made most of the unsullied stagger back. Stoick, Spitelout and Gobber readied their war Hammer to bash the wight, when suddenly they broke through and they can hear Hiccup saying "attack" Edd,Hiccup and Sam we're attacking trying their best before Sam fell down and Hiccup killed the wight while Edd got him up before suddenly Edd got stabbed and said "Sam run" before dying. Hiccup saw this and shouted "Edd nooooooo!!!!" He charged against the wights and stab every last one of them as the shield wall was being broken through. Hiccup quickly rode on toothless and shot many of the wights from the sky as Daenarys with Drogon and Jon with Rhaegal. The Vikings who were riding the dragons rain fire upon the wights and Astrid was shooting the wights one by one. Stoick,Gobber and Spitelout all said together "Odin's beard, there more of them." Hiccup was killing the wights when suddenly a snowstorm was hit upon them which made most of the Vikings can't see as they can't hit fire upon without sight, suddenly the wight became more aggressive and started breaking through, Dagger and Mala we're trying their best to kill all the wights but they keep on coming. The berserkers we're losing men left and right as the wights just pounce and stab them repeatedly, Heather was was slicing everything in her path while shouting "windshear, flame shots now" as her dragons burn the wights. The Hofferson's we're dealing with many of the wights when suddenly they can see toothless falling from the sky and landed on the snow they then heard Hiccup say "toothless run to the castle, I'll handle this" Toothless merely garbled and headed to Winterfell, Hiccup then took out inferno and black hand and ignited both swords and began attacking them with no remorse and no hesitation. As the dead keep lunging on Hiccup some of them manage to scratch him, the Hofferson's then charged in shouting "don't you dare hurt my son in law" before bashing the wights and dragging Hiccup towards the castle. The unsullied protected them while everyone was retreating into the castle, the Vikings dragged all the unsullied inside the castle and said "we need you're help to fortify the walls," greyworm translated to them and they all nodded. Astrid and the gang then shouted "Hiccup!!! Are you hurt, do you need a healer" Hiccup shook his head and then pulled out his sword black hand, ignited it and burn his wounds and said "Ahhh, I'll be fine" He then shouted "light up the fucking trenches" he then saw the unsullied protecting Melisandre so she can ignite the trenches. When it did happened. Hiccup was sighing in relief and then said to Lyanna Mormont "fortify the walls, they'll use something against the fire soon" Lyanna nodded and shouted the command to everyone. As the wights just stared at them, Hiccup then said "come on you cunts, what are you up to" Astrid and the gang then said "Hiccup you should go to a healer" Hiccup just said "I am fine" Dagger, Heather and Mala came up and said "Odin's beard, they are relentless" Hiccup just said "you haven't seen the giants" Throk came up bloody and said "I have seen war with Vikings, but nothing as bad as this" suddenly they can see the dead pilling up on the fire to form a bridge and Hiccup says for "fuck sake, archers knock your arrows, light the fuckers up!!!!" As all the arrows were released many of the dead we're dead but it was never enough as the dead kept on charging trying to climb on the walls. Astrid grabbed her battle axe that Hiccup gave her and swung at the dead while Hiccup was next to her killing them as well. Dagger and Mala we're slashing them all, Ruff and tuff we're throwing explosive barrels at them, suddenly viseryon appeared and burn one of the walls and made it collapse, which made many of the dead charge in, Hiccup jump down and immediately attack them which made him say "ahh look more shit, horray" the gang didn't like his sarcasm and said "Hiccup!!! Stop joking around" Astrid let out a battle cry and break every wight in her path while shouting "Stormfly spinal shot" while the twins said "barf and belch, exploding time" as the gang we're beating the dead, a giant broke through the gate and whacked Lyanna Mormont. Lyanna then got up and screamed charging towards the giant with no fear. Hiccup shouted to Lyanna "bear island hold no lord but the king in the north whose name is stark. For the north!!!!!" As she was grabbed and crushed she manage to kill the giant before dying when the second giant came, Hiccup jump on top of it and was about to stab him before getting slammed to the wall and said "I can't die yet" before killing the giant, he smirked as he was on the ground in pain but manage to get up, the Hofferson's shouted saying "Hiccup are you alright lad" Hiccup merely nodded before fighting again, he then save Arya while witnessing Beric dying and said to Arya "what do we say to the god of death" Arya smiled and said "not today" as the fighting continued the night king was on the ground waking towards the castle entrance, stoick and Gobber saw this as an opportunity to kill him but he stopped and raised his hand which meant only one thing. Hiccup shouted "ahhh seven hells" Dagger and the rest then saw all the dead friends and soldiers we're being resurrected, Mala then said "I can't do it, I can't kill my family" Astrid was shaking in fear for the second time, the first was when Hiccup travelled north. Stoick and Gobber shouted to everyone "don't give up, we have to do this" Hiccup was staring at Edd and said "Edd I am sorry, forgive me for this" Hiccup stabbed Edd quickly while the rest kept on fighting, Jon was behind a column going up against viserion. As the night king walked towards the godswood, Theon was the only ironborn left alive, Bran then said to Theon "Theon, you're a good man" Theon nodded and charged towards the night king with a spear, the night king then grabbed the spear and broke it in half and stabbed Theon. As the night king walked towards Bran, Hiccup and Arya we're sneaking up to kill him, when the night king was right in front of Bran, Hiccup charged towards the night king and was grabbed by the throat and he got stabbed in the stomach by the night king with his own dagger, Hiccup smiled and said "Valar morgulis" and cut the night king arm off and said "Arya now!!!!" Arya came up and stabbed the night king in the chest in which made him shatter to a thousand pieces, the white walkers started shattering everywhere and the dead all collapsed. Hiccup smiled before collapsing down on the ground, Arya ran up to Hiccup and said "no! No! Don't die brother, what will I say to Astrid she'll cry." Hiccup laughed and said "don't worry, I am not going to die yet" Astrid, the gang, stoick, Gobber and the Hofferson's who ran to the godswood saw Hiccup on the floor bleeding. Astrid ran towards Hiccup and quickly ripped her fur jacket and wrapped his wounds and said "please don't die, I need you in my life" Hiccup smiled and said "don't worry Milady I just need rest" Hiccup close his eyes and Astrid then shake Hiccup saying "no! no! Babe please" but it turns out Hiccup was sleeping peacefully which. Made Astrid happy and said "oh you muttonhead" stoick and Gobber then said "finally the long night is over, peace at last" Bran then said "no we still have the Lannister" they all sighed in knowing it still not ending.

Next day

Hiccup woke up and saw toothless, Astrid, the gang, stoick, Gobber and the Hofferson's they all immediately hugged Hiccup and toothless licked him out of joy. Hiccup then said "it's today isn't the burning of the dead" they all nodded, Hiccup got up and put on his fur coat and walked downstairs to the entrance of Winterfell, as he went down he was hugged by Jon and Sam, they both said "looks like you're still alive" Hiccup snickered and said "let's get this over with" Jon then said to everyone "we come to say goodbye to our loved ones, our father's and brothers, our mothers and sister, they fought together and we won. They we're the shield that guarded the realms. They will forever be remembered" as the burning went on, Hiccup and Sam burn, Edd's body while Astrid burned the Viking body, Mala and Dagger burned the defenders of the wing bodies while crying with Mala, Heather burned the berserkers bodies while crying next to windshear. Sansa burned Theon, Arya burned Beric, Jon burned Lyanna Mormont and Daenarys burned Jorah Mormont.

Night time

Winterfell Great Hall

Everyone was celebrating the victory against the dead, northerners, free folk and Vikings drinking together made everyone happy. Jon, Hiccup and Sam all shouted together "to Edd, Grenn and Pyp long may those idiots stick together" before drinking a goblet of wine, Astrid and the gang we're eating and talking to everyone, they we're all happy that Hiccup is smiling away. Dagger and Heather then said "Hiccup is smiling away that it's over for now, that he can rest and have fun" they all nodded Astrid smiled at Hiccup looking at him talking with the northerners away. Tormund then said "I saw them riding that thing" Davos laughed and said "we all did" Tormund then said "no, no I saw them riding that thing. That's a kind of man we need, they both keep on fighting, they got down and they still keep on fighting. Even these two twats got themselves stabbed nearly to death and they still keep on fighting, what kind of person he is? Is he a man or a king" Hiccup and Jon just laughed away while Jon looked at Daenarys and smiled, Tormund then shouted "to the dragon queen!!!" Daenarys smiled and said "to Arya Stark and Hiccup Haddock the heroes of the north and berk" they all cheered on and drank until there was no tomorrow. Hiccup drank two bottles of wine and said "I'll be retiring early I guess, don't want to accidentally spill all of Jon secrets in one go" Jon then stood up and said "if you tell, you're dead" Hiccup laughed it off and was helped by the gang to his room, Astrid then said "you're a muttonhead, you know that" Hiccup smiled and said "but I am you're muttonhead Milady" Astrid just smiled and took him to his room. Gobber, stoick and Spitelout we're discussing with Mala and the bob burglar tribe about what they will do now. Stoick sighed and said "Hiccup said he'll stay here for the battle in king's landing, I'll be staying with Hiccup" Spitelout then said "count us in as well, we can't have our chief dead and the future heir dead as well" Mala said "we'll help but as long as it is needed" Cami's mom said "we'll help as well" they all nodded and make the necessary arrangement.

Next day

Winterfell Meeting room

Greyworm took out some of the placement and said "half are gone" Jon then said "the northmen as well" the Dothraki then pulled out the placement as well, the knights of the vale as well. When the Viking placement were taken out only a quarter was gone, stoick then said "all the tribes only lost a quarter as it shows" they all nodded, Varys then said "Cersei now has the golden company and the iron fleet, in addition with the Lannister forces" Jon then said "we can block the sea and destroy any ironborn ships to block them from receiving food which will make Cersei surrender" they all nodded and said "the northerners and Vikings will head there around the second night" Daenarys nodded and said "we will rip her out, root and stem" when everyone left, Jon and Hiccup we're called by Sansa, Arya, Astrid and the gang

Weirwood tree

Sansa was arguing with Jon about his decision while Arya was accepting Daenarys about her actions in helping them. While Astrid was scolding Hiccup on not resting a lot "babe you need rest as it is" Hiccup shrugged and said "oh come on it's just a small stab wound" Arya then said "is it brother, is it" Hiccup Said "not you too Arya" arya snickered. Jon then said "it's time I tell you the truth, Sam told me that my real name is Aegon Targaryen, I am the son of Lyanna and Rhaegar, they we're both married and in love" they gasped while Hiccup said "do not tell anyone, Jon doesn't want the throne as it is" they all nodded

5 days later

Camp outside king's landing

Hiccup and the gang we're talking about a plan "ok gang after what happened to Rhaegal, we have to make sure that Qyburn's scorpion don't hit us so our first priority is to destroy them. Daenarys will help us with destroying the iron fleet that has scorpions after that we will destroy the walls that have the scorpions, we then meet Jon at the front and wait for Daenarys to burn down the entrance, from there we charge in. Remember the small folk are not to be killed any Lannister that surrenders will be taken in" the gang all nodded but Snotlout said "easy cuz, so what do we do to those who don't surrender?" Hiccup sighed and said to all them "cut them open and make them scream in pain" the gang we're shocked that Hiccup was angry but they know his hatred to the Lannister's. Mala, Dagger and Heather came into the tent and said "so Jon has arrived, he said that he needs to talk to you Hiccup" Hiccup nodded and gave his sword to Dagger and said "can you take care of it for awhile" Dagger nodded and took the sword, when Hiccup left that's when Heather said "alright spill, what's going on until you're faces are like that" Fishlegs sighed and said "we're worried on how Hiccup's hatred to the Lannister's will affect him" Mala then said "don't worry I think he'll be ok" suddenly one of the northerners shouted "we have a prisoner that has information, we're taking him to Hiccup, they always talk when it's Hiccup" the gang all we're shocked when they said it like that and we're outsides of Hiccup's tent to hear what he will do. "Tell me, how many men do you have guarding the entrance" the Lannister then said "go to hell you savage cunt. I'll fuck you like a pig" Hiccup smirked and stabbed the man hand with a dagger and twisting the dagger and said "you better talk now before I start stabbing more parts, you don't want to die before seeing you're family right" the man screamed "ahhhhh!!!!! Alright!! Alright!!! We have 20,000 men at the entrance the golden company, inside the city is all the Lannister forces the iron fleet is on the sea. Please I told you everything let me live!!!" Hiccup smirked and said "I don't treat mercy to those who call me a pig" Hiccup then pulled out his dragon glass dagger and smirk before hearing the man pleading "please please!!! I'll do anythi—" Hiccup cut his throat open and said "i was hoping you shit gold" the gang all ran back to their tent and Snotlout was the first to say "can I be the first to say, that during the battle we might have to control Hiccup's mental state" they all nodded while Astrid said "I'll be with him always" when Hiccup came in again he said "prep the dragons, we'll be attacking in the morning." The gang all nodded and left while Astrid and Hiccup sat together to talk. Astrid then said "babe I'll be next to you during the battle" Hiccup smiled and kissed her saying "I'll protect you Astrid" Astrid lean on his shoulder and kiss him before sleeping. Stoick,Gobber, Spitelout, the Hofferson's and cami's mom were done discussing the plan of attack and we're headed to their tents when suddenly they heard a northerner laugh saying "did you see the body of the Lannister, Hiccup tortured, gods that was music to my ears, you can still see the corpse and I tell you, it's a sight to behold" when they heard that, they went to the tent they we're shocked to see the man throat has been cut opened and his hand covered with blood. Gobber then said "stoick, the lad has a tendency for Lannister's doesn't he" stoick nodded while Spitelout said "I never knew the fishbone had it in him to do this to a man" stoick then said "you haven't seen what's about to happen tomorrow, listen Spitelout tell everyone not to harm any Lannister's that surrender." Spitelout nodded while the Hofferson's then said "chief we won't allow that, Hiccup is like our son after all he is going to be married to our daughter and we saw his injuries from the Lannister's, so if we see them we won't give them a chance." Stoick just sighed and went to his tent.

Next day

Euron Greyjoy was preparing all the defences, when he looked up to the sky and saw a shadow, at first he saw one then he saw more then one it was 50 shadows. Suddenly dragons all descended down and burn all the ships one by one and Euron had to jump out of his ship. As all the ships we're destroyed Hiccup then said "ok gang let's destroy those scorpions" as they destroy all the scorpions. Hiccup landed in the front with the gang smirking away and stoick said "how was it" Hiccup merely smiled and said "wait for it" suddenly the gates exploded and the golden were burnt alive. Hiccup then shouted "charge!!!! Kill the Lannister's" as they all charge towards the gate, stoick can see Hiccup slashing the golden company soldiers without remorse and witnessed as their captain was killed by a spear thrown by Greyworm. As they entered the capital, Jon and Hiccup we're marching in with northmen when one of the Lannister attacked Hiccup, he blocked the attack and slash the man in the chest, stoick, Gobber and Spitelout we're bashing some of the Lannister's out cold, Astrid and the gang we're fighting the Lannister still while they can see Hiccup coming behind and stabbing them from behind to help them. Astrid smiled and said "thanks babe" Hiccup smiled before slashing one of the Lannister's legs and saying "yield" the man merely spit on Hiccup before getting his gut stabbed. As they all marched towards the center they can see all the Lannister men not attacking yet until suddenly the Lannister army dropped their swords which made stoick smiled, while Greyworm and Hiccup weren't happy, the bells we're suddenly being rang as a way of saying that they surrender. However Daenarys didn't accept it, she remembered back everything that has happened, the death of her friends and family, the death of her children and her loses. She drove into madness and flew over the capital and started burning down everything, men, women and children. Tyrion who saw this was shocked, while the Lannister forces were confused on what's going on, Greyworm then threw his spear to a Lannister soldier, suddenly all the northerners charged in murdering and massacring the Lannister forces, Hiccup who saw this was the first to say "any of them who dropped their Swords knock them out!!! If they hold it, cut those fuckers up!!!" Stoick was shocked that his son was like that. Dagger quickly fought back trying his best not to hurt anyone, while Mala and Heather we're just blocking every attack and trying to go the non lethal way. Astrid and the gang who we're seeing what's going on felt sick in the stomach as most of the northerners cut the Lannister's arms off and some got decapitated as others got their guts cut open and we're crying out in pain. When they saw the dragon burning down, all the innocent the Vikings can only say one thing "Odin's beard this isn't a war, it's a massacre" the Hofferson's didn't show any mercy to any of the Lannister's as one of them was saying to them "mercy please" Astrid dad then said "where's the mercy when you tortured my future in son in law and the red wedding!!!!" Astrid dad then hammered the man on the chest repeatedly till his cries of pain were no longer heard, while Astrid mom was like her daughter using the battle axe without any mercy to anyone. When Greyworm was nearly stabbed from the back, Hiccup saved him quickly which made Greyworm smiled while fighting together with him, Jon and Hiccup then said "it's a massacre isn't it" when the northerners started killing the small folk Jon and Hiccup knew only one thing "this city will be nothing more then ashes" as Drogon burned everything down, the Viking then said "stoick, if word got out that we helped them, many people wouldn't dare to invade us" stoick merely nodded while watching the destruction. When the northerners were killing the small folk that's when Jon said "enough, stop this now!!!" But none of them listen and continued killing the smallfolk, slashing their throats when 20 Lannister's forces charged at them, Hiccup threw zippleback gas at them and then said "you're guts will be on the floor" before throwing a flaming stick which ignited the gas and blew them all up. Snotlout who saw this felt that he was responsible for what Hiccup has become as he was the one who bullied him and made him to become this person who only wants revenge. When five Lannister's came up to fight Hiccup he decapitated two of them while the other three he told toothless to blast them which rendered them unconscious until Hiccup killed them one by one. Astrid who saw this then said to Snotlout "you know he's doing this because of you right, I still blame you Snotlout" he merely nodded and stared at the killing that Hiccup has done and felt guilty.

Red keep

As Cersei tried to run away with Qyburn and ser Gregor, they we're stopped by the hound who said "my queen, hello big brother" Gregor then stomp down and pulled out his sword before bashing Qyburn's head to the wall and tossing him, the moment they fight against one another, the hound broke Gregor helmet and said "yeah that's you, that's always been you" as the battle continued, the hound was blinded by his brother and then he immediately tackled him down into the fire. While Jaime and Cersei reunited and tried to escape underground they couldn't as the exit has been blocked, Jaime and Cersei hugged each other before getting crushed by the bricks and castle.

King's landing

Arya who survived the onslaught, looked around and found dead people everywhere and ashes from the children. When she found a horse she rode it and tried to find Jon and Hiccup. As the battle ended, Tyrion went inside the gates and saw the destruction of what Daenarys has did, man walking away from injuries and so on. When Jon and Hiccup saw Greyworm going to execute Lannister soldier they quickly stopped him and Hiccup said "Greyworm, I know you hate them much as I do, let them live after all they can never get anything anyway, there house is in ruined." Greyworm smiled and nodded and hugged Hiccup saying "thank you" the gang looked towards the destruction that Drogon caused and felt saddened that it had to happened, Dagger vomited on looking the body of a child which is nothing more then ashes, while Mala and Throk saw all the dead Lannister's which we're beheaded, Heather saw a Lannister soldier still begging for help even though he lost both his legs, Astrid saw the hanging of Lannister soldiers. Tyrion entered the underground of the red keep and found his brother and sister dead, he cried and was angered by Daenarys's action. The Dothraki and unsullied we're at the center of the red keep and Daenarys gave a speech to the unsullied and Dothraki about how they will free everyone from their tyrants and that they will break the wheel. When Tyrion came up he pulled out his hand of the king and was taken to the dungeon by Daenarys, Arya arrived and said to Jon and Hiccup "she'll use you, you have to stop this" Hiccup nodded and said "I'll discuss with my dad" while Jon said that he'll talk to Daenarys.

The Vikings tent

Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, the Hofferson's, Dagger, Mala and Heather all we're discussing about the battle aftermath, Spitelout was the first to say "that wasn't a battle, it was a pure massacre and none of us tried to stop them" the Hofferson's argued back and said "they deserved it, we saw Hiccup's injuries and we will never forgive them." Stoick then said "but it doesn't mean we should kill them all" Mala then said "I agree with Stoick, the northerners knew that they would do it and yet we didn't stop them" Dagger then said "we could have maybe sought for peace" Heather then said "the berserk tribe are known for violence but this isn't what we expected, the killing of innocents and the burning of them until they are nothing more then ashes" Hiccup came in and said "it's time for peace, I can't kill anymore. I had enough of it" stoick, Astrid and the Hofferson's hugged Hiccup and calmed him down, stoick then said "it's over son, we can go home" suddenly Greyworm came in and said "Hiccup!!! Jon killed Daenarys we took him to the black cells!!" Hiccup was shocked and said "no that can't be where's Drogon?" Greyworm then said "he ran away burning down the throne and leaving Daenarys body behind" Hiccup sighed and said "we'll prepare a funeral for her, I'll talk to Jon" Greyworm nodded and left. Hiccup then toss a goblet of water and said "Jon you idiot, you fucking idiot!!!! How are we going to asses this you moron" stoick and the rest we're shocked that Daenarys died but knows that Jon did it for peace and Hiccup knows as well. Hiccup then said "we are going to have a trial for Jon, I'll make sure he lives but I think the only option is for him to take the black or no we can't risk it" Astrid then said "Hiccup it's best that we tell everyone the truth of Jon parentage" stoick then asked "who is Jon actual parents son?" Hiccup sighed and said "his real name is Aegon Targaryen, his mother is Lyanna stark and his father is Rhaegar Targaryen. They we're in love and married, Robert rebellion was a lie and everyone believed it. But I made a promise with Jon that i won't tell anyone and I intend to keep that pledge" stoick and the rest we're shocked that Hiccup will hold his honour that much and said "we won't tell anyone son" Hiccup smiled and prayed for Odin for a miracle

Three weeks later

Dragon arena

As Tyrion was at the front against all the other lords of the seven kingdoms, Sansa was the first to say "where's Jon" Greyworm then said "he's our prisoner we will do anything to our prisoners. This our city" Sansa then said "if you look outside the walls of you're city, you will thousands of northmen who will make you regret harming Jon snow" Greyworm argued back with the same answer, Yara then said "some of you may easily forgive, the ironborn won't, I swore to follow Daenarys Targaryen" Sansa then said "you swore to follow a tyrant" yara argued back and said "she freed us from a tyrant" Hiccup had enough and said "enough all of you enough!!!! We Vikings might not live in Westeros but the only choice is simply we have stop this constant arguing, if more war is to fall, we will only see more bodies piling up. Greyworm you know as much as me that we have to stop this now, I don't want to see a friend die, I don't want to see my lover die. So we have to end this" Greyworm nodded, Tyrion then said "the boy is right" Greyworm then shouted to Tyrion and said "you don't speak for my friend!!" Tyrion then said "you're right, but we need to find a new king, who is better then the one who posses the power of the three eyed raven, who doesn't want to fight for gold or anything. My suitable candidate would be Bran" all of them agreed on it and Bran then said "I'll name Tyrion hand of the king" Greyworm then said "it is not for you to decide" Bran then said "I am king after all" Greyworm then said "we don't have a home anywhere now. What do we do" Hiccup stood up and said "it is come to this that I have agreed with my father that Greyworm, you and the unsullied will have a home in berk, we will make houses and everything for you all after all you saved us during the battle of Winterfell. Greyworm stood stiff and went towards Hiccup and cried saying "thank you, thank you so much" Bran then said "now for the punishment of my brother would be that he will be sent to the wall to take the night watch oath again"they all agreed and "Tyrion will proceed to tell Jon after he change his clothes". Suddenly the lord from Dorne stood up and said "Hiccup Haddock it is with great honour that I give you from house Dayne their ancestral sword named Dawn, as you show great swordsmanship such as Jon snow" The lord of Dorne then gave him the sword and Hiccup took and said "I will wield in their name with honour my lord" as they all agreed on it everyone began prepping to leave.

2 days later

Jon left the tower and was met with two night watch men who we're waiting for him and followed behind towards the boat to head to the wall. As he was walking he saw Greyworm starting at him with dissatisfaction, when one of the unsullied said to Greyworm "all the men have boarded" Greyworm nodded and said "we shall sail with the Vikings towards Berk with them" the unsullied nodded and wait for the Viking to get ready. Jon then went up to Sansa, Arya,Bran and Hiccup to say his goodbye, Sansa, Arya and Bran said their goodbye and their plans to come when it was Hiccup and Jon, Jon was the first to say "so when you're chief of berk will you visit, I am amaze as well that you made the Unsullied follow you" Hiccup shrugged and said "I'll try to visit anytime as it is" Jon then saw the sword dawn and said "the Dornish men really respect you don't they" Hiccup nodded before hugging him and said "I'll try to make you come for the wedding" Jon smiled and hugged back before saying goodbye as well as Hiccup ridding toothless and heading towards the ships. When Hiccup was on the ship, Astrid hugged and said "it's time to go home babe." Hiccup kissed and said "our home soon Milady" Astrid smiled and lean on his shoulder and then Hiccup shouted in Valyrian to Greyworm and said "time to go!" Greyworm nodded and they all sailed off together to home. Hiccup and Astrid smiled and said to each other "I promise we will be together till we turn old and have kids" the Hofferson's and stoick laughed and said "I can't wait for grandkids, think about little Hiccups everywhere" they all laugh while Hiccup and Astrid blushed away. Hiccup then pulled out dawn and said "I think these two swords can be our family sword right dad" Stoick nodded and said "aye son it can be" Hiccup then gave his dad his sword the black hand and said "for you dad, until you grow old" stoick declined it and said "no son both of these are yours, you show that you could do anything you're way not the Viking way and I am proud to call you my son" Hiccup smiled and said "thanks dad I won't let you down" Greyworm then shouted in Valyrian saying "do you have any threats in berk" Hiccup shouted back saying "the occasional dragon hunters, dragon hunters and crazy warlords" Greyworm nodded and said " the unsullied will plant more defences for you" Hiccup nodded and said "but make yourself at home, after all this will be your home for now on" Greyworm smiled and shouted to his men about it which made them cheer on happily.

2 days later

Berk

When everyone arrived back at Berk, Mala, Heather, Dagger, Cami, Throk, defenders of the wing and berserkers we're treated with hospitality as they need rest before going home. When they reached the docks all the Vikings that stay at Berk said "the chief and the heir have arrived home" many of the Vikings quickly rushed to the dock to hug their family members but some of them looked broken as they lost their family members, when the unsullied arrived, stoick made an announcement and said "everyone, these are the unsullied who we're trained and slaved when they we're little we took them in as our own and they promise to protect us" the Vikings nodded and shook hands with the unsullied and said "welcome to Berk, welcome to the family" Greyworm and the rest nodded and shook hands with them and began unpacking everything. Then suddenly one of the Viking said "Stoick we got a dragon problem is not like anything we seen before is bigger then any of them" Hiccup then said "it's Drogon, I'll handle this" Astrid then said "I'll come with you" Hiccup nodded and was followed by the Hofferson's, stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, Heather, Dagger, Greyworm and Mala. When they reach the place where Drogon was, Hiccup came up to Drogon and said "it's okay bud, I am here no one is going to hurt you, I promise you that, come on don't worry I'll protect you" Drogon blew a puff at Hiccup and lean on his face and then allowed him to ride him. Hiccup then rode Drogon up to the sky with Toothless who had a modified wing looking at the view of the vikings helping the unsullied building their homes and said "this is Berk, we might have snow for nearly an entire year, to craze Vikings who attack us, we might have Valyrian steel and dragon glass now, but we have something no one has. We have dragons"


End file.
